


Como el sol

by KarasuKiiro



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Hay un largo camino para que Riddle comprenda por qué Floyd y su presencia lo enceguecen tanto como el sol.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. ★New; camping: Te veo al abrir los ojos... ★

Riddle abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo enorme sobre el suyo, atrapándolo sin oportunidad de queja.

Se sentía ofuscado, por decir una palabra entre su amplio vocablo que permitiera abarcar la complicada sensación que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

-¡Buenos días, pececito dorado! —Fueron sus primeras palabras, ante el parpadeo confuso de Riddle al saberse encerrado.

-¡Tú! —Bramó, mientras sus manos se posaban en el pecho de su compañero, y lo alejaba con toda la fuerza que poseía—, ¿¡por qué no puedes despertarme como una persona normal!?

Floyd, que había caído sentado, rió juguetonamente mientras llevaba una mano a su propio cabello de forma despreocupada.

-¡Porque sería aburrido! ¡estamos en un campamento de entrenamiento, debemos divertirnos! —Clamó, mientras extendía su mano al pelirrojo y este suspiraba.

Sería un largo, largo fin de semana con el peor compañero que podía habérsele asignado.

Y todavía quería ignorar esa sensación de anonadamiento que evidentemente aún cargaba su cuerpo.

Después de su overblot, todavía deseaba poder ser tan relajado como lo eran Ace, Cater o el mismo Floyd, que parecían brillar por cuenta propia. Aunque por supuesto, con un poco más de estabilidad anímica que la del muchacho que todavía extendía pacientemente la mano, buscando contactar con los dedos de Riddle. Cada vez parecía ser más agotador y complejo.

En otro suspiro, el mayor de ambos aceptó el gesto con resignación. 

Su mañana no podía ser arruinada fácilmente. Menos cuando él, de todos los presentes, deseaba construir recuerdos decentes que pudiera contar cuando fuera mayor.

Cuando Floyd apartó la mano violentamente, la ya presente confusión en el rostro de Riddle pareció teñirlo de rojo, al darse cuenta de que se le había negado algo que, quisiera o no aceptar, se había resignado a desear.

Ese toque amable y desinteresado. Aunque no podía ser desinteresado si venía de ese estúpido hombre-morena que gustaba de hacerlo enfadar.

-Ya no quiero ayudar~. —Cantó Floyd, mientras se levantaba con gracia de su sitio, y se alejaba del lugar—, nos vemos luego, pececito dorado~. 

Ese apodo causaba que algo en su interior, de forma colerizada, estallase y le hiciera perder los estribos.

¡Todo, todo su enfado giraba en torno a Floyd! él, el perfecto prefecto de Heartslabyul, reducido a no más que sus emociones sólo porque un hombre del mar sabía hacer y deshacer con sus simples palabras. 

De cierta forma, podía comprender el poder del más alto sobre él. Le temía a la sensación de escalofríos cada vez que estaba cerca, pues parecía que todas sus señales se encendían en una alerta que le gustaría muchísimo ignorar, y no obstante...

Una prenda de ropa prolijamente doblada a los pies de su saco de dormir le esperaba, con una nota que le saludó desde la parte superior.

"¡Buenos días, pececito!".

Sonrió. No lo esperaba, ¿dos saludos en una mañana? Floyd podía ser absurdamente volátil, pero definitivamente debía ser expresivo a su manera. 

Otro suspiro, y la nota fue puesta con cuidado debajo de su almohada.

Quería agradecerle, debía haber alguna forma, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? si se acercaba un poco, Floyd lo interpretaría como que quería estar cerca, como una señal de que quería alcanzarlo después de ser su nuevo yo. 

O al menos lo intentaba, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo desagradable que sería ver su sonrisa de autocomplacencia cuando le devolviera el gesto. No estaba dispuesto a ser vulnerable, no frente a alguien prácticamente despreciable. Y de todas maneras, aunque fuera sólo por unos meses, Floyd le debía respeto a sus mayores...

Una vez que calzó su ropa deportiva y se miró al espejo, pudo ver rastros de su progreso plasmados en su rostro; ojeras monstruosas, labios resecos, pero al menos su cabello lucía bien.

Una dulce figura de la miseria. No se reconocía, pero poco a poco crecería. Quizás era cosa de tiempo. Mientras sus compañeros estuvieran ahí, quizás podía... intentarlo. Tal vez podía pedir por Trey, o eso pensaría, si fuera al menos un campamento que incluyera a los de tercer año, pero ese deseo murió en sus fantasías.

Sólo serían él y Floyd por lo que restara del fin de semana. Mientras ató sus zapatillas, no pudo evitar sentirse agotado. Se levantó una vez más, dispuesto a salir, observando su entorno cubierto en verdes, naranjas y tonos de azulado. El cielo amplio le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día, un nuevo él.

-¡Líder de dormitorio, buenos días! —Gritó Ace, y a su lado, Floyd parecía revolver sus cabellos con una malicia casi burlona.

Todo parecía repentinamente real, como si fuera sencillo cambiar y ser aceptado por Ace, por Floyd, por sus compañeros.

Podía intentar camuflar ese saludo, hacerlo pasar como respuesta para el compañero de dormitorio, y no para su compañero de carpa.

-Buenos días, Ace. Da tu mejor esfuerzo para no avergonzar a Heartslabyul esta jornada.

Vio una mueca de disgusto, y en un suspiro, Ace respondió.

-Sí, líder de dormitorio. —Murmuró a regañadientes.

Riddle iba a pasar por el lado de Ace, dispuesto a hablar con el profesor Vargas, y cuando pareció dispuesto a perder a los muchachos, alguien extendió una mano, deteniéndolo.

-¿Y yo, pececito? —Preguntó esa voz que muchas veces le estremecía, de esa manera que prefería ignorar.

Si fuera un día normal, simplemente lo mandaría al diablo, y se alejaría lo más rápido posible.

-Buenos días, Floyd. Da tu mejor esfuerzo si no quieres perder la cabeza. —Mencionó girando el rostro y contactando su mirada con la del más alto, que se vio levemente azorado, y sin embargo, recuperó su sonrisa antes de que Riddle se alejara de allí sintiendo que algo había hecho bien.

Al menos ese día había avanzado un poco: no había tenido la necesidad de usar su magia en Floyd tan temprano.

Quedaba el resto del fin de semana para tolerarlo, y de cierta manera, una sensación de expectativa llenó su pecho.

¿Cuánto podría soportar antes de querer matar a Floyd, o evitarlo por completo?


	2. ★Café; Ahora que te encuentro: todo se vuelve verdad★

Si era sincero, Floyd detestaba hacer mandados. Siempre era la misma situación cansina: le pedían algo porque sólo él lo conseguiría, pero ¿a cambio de qué? Ese día en particular le tocaba ir al café que estaba cerca del establecimiento estudiantil. No era como si le gustara salir a menudo, pero era mucho mejor que escuchar las conversaciones sobre números que Jade y Azul solían entablar con una diversión que no entendía.

No habría problemas en general al salir... pero era fin de semana y realmente quería jugar un rato afuera. No hacer mandados.

O eso pensó, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una figura de ceño fruncido, que leía un libro mientras una taza de té y un trozo de tarta acompañaban. No era de fresas.

"Interesante" pensó Floyd, mientras ingresaba al café y tomaba asiento a una distancia prudente. Acabaría su mandado, que consistía en conseguir un pastel que estaba de moda, como trabajo de campo más que inspección de competencia.

"Comprueba si vale la pena hacer un movimiento" comentó Azul. 

Miró a Riddle, que parecía absorto en su lectura. De hecho, una de sus manos vuelta puño, mientras que la otra sujetaba el libro, indicaban que se estaba sintiendo algo molesto.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el muchacho pelirrojo. Luego de ese tedioso campamento, Riddle pareció más desagradable y ruidoso que de costumbre, se volvió más inflexible sobre gritarle a Floyd, y por eso es que continuaban evitándose. Pero verlo así de alterado era divertido. La gama amplia de gestos impecables, y la transparencia del más bajo eran completamente distintas a la suya. Dos personas que eran radicalmente honestas, sin tacto, y sin embargo...

Como si de repente no le importara nada más, lo que era una realidad, se levantó de su asiento antes de que llegara un camarero a atenderle; se acercó al pelirrojo y se posicionó atrás de él.

¿Qué fue esa presión en el pecho? escuchar a Riddle murmurar sinsentidos mientras mordía su labio inferior devorando hoja tras hoja de... ¿un cuento de hadas?

Floyd se asomó por el lado, tratando de ver qué específicamente leía, ocasionando que Riddle saltara sobre su asiento y le golpeara en la cabeza con el libro en un acto de autodefensa.

Eso había arruinado por completo su humor.

-¡Es tu culpa, idiota! ¿no puedes sólo aparecer normalmente? ¿cuál es tu problema? —Se quejó, mientras cerraba de golpe el libro y trataba de poner su mano enguantada sobre el cabello ajeno, mientras Floyd, sin notar su propio puchero quejumbroso, se apartaba de su tacto.

-Oh~ el pez dorado se enfadó, aunque yo debería ser el enfadado. —Señaló, mientras Riddle tosía un poco para desviar la atención y simplemente se ponía de pie.

-Ya ni siquiera quiero estar aquí. Gracias por arruinar mi tiempo libre. —Bramó, dejando dinero sobre la mesa y se retiraba del lugar casi tan rápido como la mano de Floyd se había extendido para intentar detenerlo.

Se abstuvo. Podía irse si quería, pero había olvidado su libro de cuentos, y definitivamente Floyd tendría que devolverlo.

El más alto volvió a su asiento, y finalmente llegó alguien a atenderlo. Mientras esperaba su orden, abrió el libro que había atrapado a Riddle sin piedad, y notó que en realidad, sí era un libro de cuentos de niños, ¿qué pasaba repentinamente con esa faceta antinatural del pelirrojo, estresándose por cuentos de hada?

La princesa que caía en un sueño profundo despertada por un beso de amor verdadero sonaba más a patrañas que podían cumplirse con ayuda de Azul que cualquier cosa. Aburrido.

Riddle era todo lo contrario a lo que se veía en el exterior, y eso era interesante. De todas maneras, Floyd no tenía mucho que hacer, no había nada que llamara su atención desde que había llegado a al tierra, pero... ese libro cambiaba las cosas.

Que el pelirrojo no llegara a buscarlo a la cafetería debía significar que la anguila tenía el deber de entregarlo en las puertas de Heartslabyul y hacer enfadar más al muchacho ¿no? hacerlo jugar con él.

Una vez que su orden llegó a su mesa, ya envuelta en una caja, decidió volver a la escuela. Cuando pasó por la habitación de los espejos, pensó que una visita rápida al dormitorio del más bajo era buena idea, pero Riddle no estaba ahí. En su lugar, el pequeño Caballa parecía un poco desorientado ante su repentina aparición.

-¡Floyd-senpai! ¿pasó algo? —Preguntó, mientras el más alto le extendió el libro y una caja blanca.

-Hey, ¿le pasarás esto al pececito dorado? —Respondió—, bah, qué digo, claro que se lo pasarás, ¿no es así?

Vio que el más bajo tragó pesadamente y asintió.

-Entendido. —Dijo, y se retiró, quizás porque le tenía miedo.

No era muy diferente a la mayoría de las personas, pero el gesto le hizo chasquear la lengua en una evidente molestia.

Cuando volvió a Octavinelle, le dio el reporte a Azul y entregó las cajas con muestras del pastel para que construyeran su propio criterio. Tardó más de lo usual, pero salió rápidamente de la habitación VIP apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Ahí, en las afueras del lugar, Riddle estaba de pie leyendo ese libro con el mismo ceño fruncido de antes. Fue vista inesperada.

-Tú. —Murmuró el pelirrojo sin mirarlo, mientras el más alto se detenía ante esa alusión—, no te acerques a mis menores. —Señaló con una voz tronadora, mientras cerraba el libro en sus manos.

El más alto suspiró algo agotado, como si en realidad su humor bajo pudiera seguir decayendo debido a la interferencia de Riddle.

-De todas maneras... gracias por el pastel. Y por traer de vuelta mi libro. Realmente... puedes ser útil, ¿no?

Con esas palabras, Riddle se retiró y la sonrisa de Floyd se ensanchó. Así que lo había estado esperando, y de alguna manera, el pelirrojo confió en que el menor le devolvería el ejemplar sano y salvo, pese a que siempre le estaba gritando.

"Interesante" volvió a sonar en sus pensamientos. 

Riddle era interesante.


	3. ★Eclipse; pijamada: tengo tanta curiosidad que enloquezco★

Cuando Riddle llegó a Heartslabyul después de su encuentro con Floyd, se sintió diferente. Fue como si pudiera avanzar a pasos agigantados, de odiar radicalmente a alguien y evitarlo, a ir por su cuenta a agradecerle un gesto que seguramente después sería cobrado.

Pero entonces, ¿tenía sólo que devolverle el favor a Floyd? un pastel y su libro de cuentos no eran poca cosa... ¿qué podía hacer?

Fue cuando, por alguna extraña razón, pasando por fuera de la habitación de Trey, escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, que pareció encontrar una solución.

-¿Estás seguro que hacer una pijamada para ver la lluvia de estrellas es una buena idea?

-¡Vamos! ¡es la mejor idea! —Respondió Cater con una voz animada—, apuesto a que Riddle realmente disfrutaría invitar a alguien, ¡y con nosotros, sería una velada genial!

Trey suspiró sonriente ante la energía de Cater.

-Si tus suposiciones fueran correctas, ¿a quién crees que Riddle invitaría? —Preguntó el muchacho de gafas, y el de cabellos cobrizo sonrió.

-¡Es evidente! no hay para qué decirlo, pero te aseguro que será agradable. Además, creo que a Riddle le gusta la idea, ¿no es así? —Indagó, y entonces el más bajo tocó la puerta dos veces antes de entrar.

-Supongo que tienes razón. No será tan malo si hacemos una pijamada, ¡pero no deben ser muy ruidosos!

Trey pareció tener problemas con esa solicitud, y se carcajeó.

-No veo sentido alguno a tu petición, pero lo intentaremos. Mientras, supongo que de verdad tienes a alguien a quien invitar, ¿no? podrías aprovechar que es fin de semana, tal vez no te rechace.

El pelirrojo estaba seguro de que no sería rechazado, y sacó su teléfono celular para mensajear.

"Oye, Heartslabyul hará algo para ver el fenómeno astrológico del día ¿quieres venir? de todas maneras no quiero quedar en deuda contigo por lo del pastel. Si vendrás, que sea a las nueve de la noche".

Después de eso, las horas parecieron correr a una velocidad abismal, y la gran mayoría de los muchachos se encontraban preparando aperitivos, e incluso la película que verían antes de que comenzara la lluvia de estrellas. De hecho, Ace y Deuce compartían un lugar en el amplio sofá junto a sus compañeros de habitación, peleando en voz baja por la última pieza de las galletas de arroz.

Dieron las nueve y tres minutos. Floyd no aparecía, y la decepción creció en el pecho de Riddle.

Estaba bien, quizás sólo necesitaría devolverle el favor a Floyd de otra manera, ¿no? pero realmente había querido que cumpliera. Le había dicho que era confiable, que era de utilidad y repentinamente el más alto decidía no aparecer.

Tras un suspiro, Riddle decidió ir al amplio ventanal en su cuarto, para apreciar las estrellas y su caída. Mordió su labio inferior, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía un poco nervioso. 

Cater había asumido bien, pero quizás a Trey le costó un poco más. De cierta manera, fue terrorífico el cómo lo habían leído. Una sensación vertiginosa se sintió en su barriga. Seguro no era el único que se había dado cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a esconderse de Floyd y repentinamente desarrolló un tipo de rutina, en donde el más alto rondaba constantemente su cabeza ¿Aparecería en el patio de la nada? ¿aparecería en el comedor a la hora usual? y sólo entornaba pensamientos llenos de Floyd. Eso debió notar Cater, que intuyó que "tenía a alguien para invitar".

Alguien que, al pasar diez minutos, no había llegado. La lluvia comenzaría en cualquier instante.

-De todas maneras, fui muy ingenuo. —Suspiró, mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral al repentinamente verse envuelto en un abrazo.

-¿Por qué el pececito dorado está triste? ¡mira, las estrellas comenzaron a caer! —Anunció Floyd, mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuerpo del más bajo, que se sentía ahogar y con un poco de exaltación.

"¿¡Por qué siempre hace las cosas tan difíciles!?"

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡te dije a las nueve! —Bramó Riddle, mientras sentía que Floyd apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus cabellos, ayudado por la diferencia de estaturas.

Sintió que se alejaban de él y lo examinaban de pies a cabeza.

-¡No quería llegar tarde~! pero realmente fue inevitable. De todos modos, aquí estoy ¿no? ¡no tienes que decepcionarte!

Riddle asintió, tratando de que no se notara que en realidad quería echar a patadas de su habitación a Floyd. Esa era la forma más extrema de privacidad que alguna vez hubiera compartido con alguien, y así como si nada, el más alto se atrevía a entrar sin descaro.

Entonces una mano comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Relájate. —Señaló Floyd—, no puedo creer que un cuerpo tan pequeño tenga tanto estrés~. 

El pelirrojo suspiró mientras el frío de la habitación teñía de blanco ese hálito. La estrellas seguían cayendo de forma continua, fascinante, y cerró sus ojos pensando en un deseo. De todas maneras, no había algo que quisiera a toda costa.

Dejó que el deseo fuera cumplir algo que inconscientemente quisiera, para no perder la oportunidad.

-Ojalá que podamos ver algo así después, ¿no sería interesante ver un eclipse juntos? —Bramó Floyd, mientras la presión en el cuerpo de Riddle se reducía. Sus ojos no se separaban del cielo nocturno.

-Hum. Los eclipses son lindos.

-¡Y románticos! —Añadió Floyd—, Azul dijo que había toda una leyenda en torno a ellos, ¡era interesante!

Riddle se carcajeó por lo bajo ante esa motivación, y entonces trató de mantener la compostura.

El sol y la luna se atraen de forma incontrolable, buscando la manera de coincidir, hicieron el eclipse. Tal como la mano de Floyd buscaba acercar su cuerpo al del pelirrojo. 

Lo incomodó, de cierta manera. Pero Floyd jamás decía las cosas por decir, sino porque realmente las pensaba, ¿por qué querría romanticismo estando Riddle con él?

Tenía curiosidad. Demasiada, podría decir.

-Floyd. —Llamó, mientras el más alto separó su mirada del firmamento y lo observó.

-¿Mnh? —Preguntó.

-Gracias por venir, supongo. —Habló, viendo los últimos resquicios de estrellas caer—, ¿volvamos con el resto? 

La sonrisa de Floyd, que indicaba entender más de lo que el mismo pelirrojo hacía, fue más un asentimiento que nada.


	4. ★Hermanos; A whole new world: Aguanta la respiración, se pondrá mejor★

-Floyd está dentro del cuarto, bastante agotado, y no creo que salga de allí, así que ¿qué harás?

Riddle suspiró, mientras sus manos en sus bolsillos apretaban el trozo de cartón que llevaba en ellos.

-Eres su hermano, ¿qué me sugieres hacer? —Indagó, y vio que la sonrisa del gemelo más bajo por apenas un centímetro se ensanchó.

-Bueno, eres tú, seguramente accederá a salir si usas alguna excusa, ¿no? porque eso es lo que harás, si me permites exponerlo.

El pelirrojo se tensó ante eso.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Floyd? —Preguntó de forma directa, y repentinamente sonó más frío que las profundidades marinas que apenas conocía Riddle.

-¿Qué intenciones tendría que tener? —Devolvió la pregunta asertivo, como si le hubieran atacado con las palabras; nunca podía sentirse completamente seguro con los gemelos, pero lidiar específicamente con el que consideró más tranquilo fue algo que no le agradó muchísimo—, sólo quiero darle un buen uso a estas entradas.

-Podrías invitar a Trey-san, ¿no?

Riddle sonrió un poco altanero ante eso.

-Tengo la impresión de que eres tú quien querría tomar mi lugar. De todas maneras, no quiero lidiar mucho con ustedes. Quizás deba darle estas entradas a los chicos de primer año.

Repentinamente una puerta se abrió, dejando en exposición a otro muchacho de dientes afilados que no parecía de muy buen humor.

-Ustedes... ¿no pueden ser más silenciosos? Ah~ ya no quiero hacer nada. —Se quejó Floyd, mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro tratando de quitar la somnolencia evidente entre ellos.

-No sabía que eran tan buenos amigos, Floyd. —Interrumpió Jade, con una risa que develaba la gran mentira en aquellas palabras.

-Oh~ pero el pececito dorado y yo no somos amigos, ¿no? —Aseguró mientras miraba al nacido en agosto—, somos compañeros. Compañeros que tienen tratos, ¿no es así~?

El más bajo levemente confundido, sintiendo la mano de Floyd que se extendió hasta alcanzar su muñeca y acercándolo a él.

-A-Ah, sí. —Afirmó repentinamente—, ni siquiera lo tolero muchísimo, pero él devolvió mi libro, y me entregó algo más. Ya devolví el primer favor, debo devolver el segundo. —Aseveró, mientras sentía como la mirada de Jade lo engullía completamente.

-Oh, ya veo. De todas maneras, no necesitarían ocultar nada, porque lo sabría de inmediato, ¿no es cierto, Floyd?

-Mnh. Jade realmente sabe todo sobre mí. —Asintió, mientras afianzaba su agarre sobre el líder del dormitorio ajeno—, bueno pececito dorado, entra. —Bramó, y abruptamente Riddle se vio empujado al interior de la habitación de los gemelos.

Si Jade quisiera, podría irrumpir allí con rapidez.

-Me pondré algo de ropa y saldremos. —Habló con precisión—, quiero que vayamos a un lugar. —Dijo seriamente, y Riddle se sintió enfadado.

-¡Hey! ¡no puedes-!

-¿Qué? —Inquirió Floyd mientras tomaba una de las camisas y se quitaba la anterior. Ante eso, el mayor desvió la mirada y el más alto comenzó a abotonar la nueva camisa—, ¿el pececito no vino a jugar?

El nacido en agosto simplemente asintió.

-La próxima vez que salgamos, debes avisarme con anticipación. 

Floyd no respondió ante ello y simplemente terminó de calzar sus zapatos. Luego tomó su mano igual que antes; sujetó primero su muñeca, en lo que la habitación de los espejos los conducía a un lugar en específico.

Cuando cruzaron uno de los espejos, el olor salino llenó sus pulmones, bailó vibrante sobre sus sentidos.

-¿Este es...?

-El océano, sí, ¿quieres nadar? —Preguntó, pero ya lo había empujado al interior con todo y uniforme escolar.

¿Por qué no lo detenía? ¿porqué Riddle no se sentía capaz de gritarle?

No necesitó responderse en voz alta. Así como hacia unos días atrás, Floyd estaba... permitiéndole entrar, de forma implícita, en su intimidad.

Cerró los ojos, temblando ante lo gélido del agua.

-¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Riddle más rápido de lo que pudo pensar, y luego se enfadó.

Qué preguntas hacía, por supuesto que debía estar bien, ¿por qué estaba siendo estúpido y siguiendo los caprichos del más alto?

-Sí.

El viento meciendo la arena, las olas altas e intrépidas, el sol poniéndose a lo lejos, tiñendo de naranja el amplio firmamento le brindaban una nostalgia desconocida.

Quizás Floyd estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Repentinamente la mano del más alto se ciñó a la suya con fuerza, y lo empujó al agua, provocando que tuviera que cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración, ante lo repentino de la situación.

La carcajada del más alto le hizo soltar un bufido.

-Siempre es una idea tonta confiar en ti. —Escupió Riddle con disgusto, mientras se levantaba y sacudía las gotas de su ropa empapada en totalidad.

Estúpido él que seguía sacudiéndose incluso dentro del agua, porque no obtendría nada.

-Oh, vamos, ¡los peces pertenecen al mar! —Bromeó Floyd mientras encimaba su mano a sus cabellos—, ¿cuándo dejaste que tus impulsos decidieran algo por ti? ¡oh! ¡aguanta la respiración! —Gritó, empujando a Riddle una vez más, antes de ser impactado con un poco de magia.

Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, estaba aun hundido en la orilla del mar, pero podía ver con claridad la fauna marina, y no se sentía ofuscado.

Un hechizo de respiración bajo el agua.

-¿No es mil veces mejor el océano?

Sin dudas, le encantaría asentir a ello. Pero no quería creer aún en las palabras de Floyd. Apenas se descuidaba, Riddle era objeto de burlas del más alto, y no estaba dispuesto a ello, menos cuando estaba intentando compensar sus favores anteriores.

O eso se repetía una y otra vez. 

De forma indescriptible, algo se sentía asfixiante en su pecho, mientras apreciaba los pequeños peces que todavía se deslizaban con diversión por entre las algas, ante la risa impávida de Floyd.

¡Había olvidado las entradas! seguramente estaban arruinadas ¡Sin importar cuánto intentara, fallaba, entonces-!

-La próxima vez, me aseguraré de compensar las entradas perdidas, pececito~.

...Entonces, en otra ocasión, no tendría nada que perder.

-¡No espero nada menos que eso! —Contestó molesto.

De alguna manera, se sintió cálido aquel "próxima vez", aunque fuera incómodo.


	5. ★Beso; días impares: menos mal que existes y no tengo que imaginarte★

Las rosas a su alrededor podían rivalizar con el color de su rostro en ese momento. Estaba sentado en la banca del centro del laberinto de rosas, sabiendo que al menos el más alto no llegaría a buscarlo ahí. En realidad, rezaba por eso. Si era sincero, estaba confundido, sus mejillas rojas por la impotencia, la vergüenza, sus ojos llorosos que delataban su confusión podían dar señales equívocas de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se sentía incorrecto. Por primera vez en su vida desde que había jurado solemnemente evitar al chico anguila, se sintió mal por hacerlo. El enfado entre sus ojos, esa mano sujetando con suavidad sus mejillas, y esos dientes que rasgaron un poco sus... Llevó la yema de sus dedos a sus labios, que parecían algo secos después del beso en cuestión. 

Floyd había tenido el descaro de besarlo con una brutalidad que Riddle prefería olvidar, pero que se repetía con avidez en sus memorias.

Se lo buscó. Una parte de él gritaba que debió dejarlo ir, que cuando Floyd tuvo la intención de apartarse después de todo, debió permitir que se retirara del lugar. En cambio, por algún motivo, sentía que los instintos de Floyd habían actuado para provocar un susto en Riddle. No obstante, en vez de estar enfadado, estaba anonadado, porque había tenido tiempo de separarse, y sin embargo, cerró los ojos, dio su consentimiento sintiendo un aleteo en su barriga antes de que los labios de Leech lo tomaran con brutalidad.

No debía ignorarlo, lo sabía, pero todavía le incomodaba su presencia, e incluso él lo dijo, que eran "sólo compañeros con tratos", ¿no?

¿Por qué le molestaba que lo ignorara? ¿en qué momento su dinámica cambió hasta ese punto?

Había tantos días desiguales, que seguro entre algunos de ellos, su relación también se desestabilizó. Días donde todo era un correr y esconderse de Floyd, y otros donde era absurdamente dócil, y Riddle no podía seguir el ritmo de esa volatilidad del más alto, por lo que lo evitaba.

Ahí, en el laberinto de rosas donde estaba escondido, la reflexión se hizo mayor mientras el viento runflaba y las hojas se estremecían con las flores teñidas de rojo. Un día era objeto de atención absoluta de Floyd, y al otro simplemente era ignorado cuando estaban Ace y Jamil por los alrededores. Otras veces desapareció completamente.

Riddle lo aceptaba, porque pese a que Floyd era el único que tenía el valor como para ponerle un apodo estúpido y tratarlo como un igual, el nacido en noviembre hacía eso con todos, y tenía bastantes personas con quienes distraerse.

Él no era especial. Y ambos no encajaban, en lo absoluto. Floyd charlaba y charlaba, bromeaba a diestra y siniestra con él, mientras el pelirrojo se dedicaba a ignorarlo de forma fría, porque no le interesaba la incesante cháchara sobre cómo su cabello y la piel pálida de su rostro lo hacían lucir como un pez dorado.

Quizás desde el inicio no debió acostumbrarse a la atención de Floyd, permitir que comenzaran a intercambiar un par de favores, o compartir algo íntimo. 

¿Tal vez Floyd consideró que los besos eran sosos, y algo estúpido de los humanos? pero incluso Riddle, ajeno a lo que es una relación de amistad o amor, entendía que había tipos y tipos de contactos.

Recordó las incesantes invitaciones de Floyd a vacacionar con él. E incluso la invitación al mar. Recordó sus manos cerca de su cabello y cómo se aferraba a su muñeca en el océano para que no se alejara de él.

¿Quizás sobre-analizaba la situación? ¿quizás tenía que resolverlo con él? ¡Pero no quería verlo! o eso habría querido pensar. Pero Floyd tenía más respuestas que Riddle. 

No estaba seguro de que pudiera seguir con la incertidumbre que todo le causaba. Sus dudas crecían y crecían... ¿debía hablarlo con Trey? ¿quizás él le ayudaría?

Sentirse especial, compartir momentos privados, e incluso gastar tiempo como sucedió minutos antes de ese choque de labios que le había provocado mareos, vértigo, con un poco de incomodidad, sintiéndose tan... vulnerable. 

Le gustaba eso. 

De algún modo, no podía dejar de pensar en Floyd. Pensar en cómo se estaba sintiendo ¿seguiría llamándolo "pececito dorado" con esa voz burlona, o se detendría de una vez por todas debido a esto? Una parte suya gritaba que eso quería Riddle, que necesitaba paz, relajo, que necesitaba volver a tener todo su tiempo para él, y no lidiar con el torbellino que era Floyd. Y una voz interna, muy internamente, sólo agradecía que Floyd pareciera haber tenido un poco de paciencia, y que lo hubiera advertido de forma sutil antes de romper la distancia entre ambos mientras estaba molesto.

De todas formas, un suspiro cálido escapó de sus labios mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a sus alrededores, encontrando una flor blanca entre tantas flores rojas, perfectas e inmaculadas.

A Riddle le gustaban las rosas blancas, pese a que lo correcto eran las elegantes rosas rojas. A Riddle le agradaba la presencia de Floyd, pese a que las reglas, y todo su amor y devoción por el orden, señalaban que su peor error sería involucrarse con él. 

Acercándose a la rosa, la acarició con la yema de sus dedos, y recordó el pequeño dolor punzante de su labio inferior.

Leech tendría que disculparse con él. No había dudas.

"De todas formas, es agradable que existan las rosas blancas entre las rosas rojas, aunque alteren la paz" pensó, en una alegoría que trataba de ocultar su verdadero pensamiento. Estaba agradecido, explícito o no, con la irrupción de Floyd en su vida, que le permitía generar cambios. Y de alguna manera, tenía que hacerle saber al más alto que no estaba tan disgustado con la situación.

No esperaba que Floyd en realidad fuera tan escurridizo. O quizás todas las veces que se vieron fueron sólo porque el menor lo permitió, con sus incansables ganas de jugar y llamar su atención.

Esa tarde, ese momento, todo cambió.


	6. ★Rivales; Please don't... : quiero alargar cada minuto, cada segundo★

Cuando Floyd llegó a la biblioteca, enfurruñado como solía estarlo, en realidad su cabeza no estaba fría. Sus emociones maquinaban rápidamente en su corto carácter, y sus ánimos estaban por la borda, sintiéndose colapsar.

Estaba aburrido, cansado y malhumorado. Pensó que ver a Riddle y molestarlo subiría sus ánimos, pero como siempre solía hacerlo, le evitaba de forma total, mientras le sonreía a todos y permitía que lo tocaran indistintamente. Él no tenía el permiso particular porque era molesto para el pelirrojo, pero todavía se debían una salida ¿no? ¿cómo podría distraerse si no lo podía encontrar jamás?

Veía que para todos era sencillo conseguir un poco de su atención y funcionar como un distractor, mientras Floyd se quedaba allí, buscándolo.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Riddle notar que el más alto desaparecía de su vista? porque verlo le causaba mal humor, y eso era algo que el muchacho mitad tritón evitaba como a la muerte. Sin embargo, nunca se percató, y parecía que en realidad el pelirrojo no tenía interés absoluto en Floyd, provocando sentimientos desagradables en él.

Fue incómodo.

Por curiosidad, había estado leyendo algunos libros, cuando uno de sus mayores se le acercó con una sonrisa, murmurando algo como "a veces los besos solucionan más preguntas de las que crees tener". Le había dicho eso pero ¿no es sólo un contacto normal? ¿no es eso algo que los humanos hacían cuando amaban a alguien? Floyd estaba lejos de amar a Riddle, y sus emociones de enfado demostraban la cohesión de ese pensamiento.

La biblioteca estaba en completo silencio, sobretodo el lugar donde Riddle estaba ubicado.

-Así que el pececito dorado sabe dónde esconderse. —Llamó por encima, apareciendo abruptamente y recordando ese día en la cafetería.

¿Todo era como esa estúpida historia donde la humana perdía su zapatilla y un príncipe tenía que devolverla? ¿qué más podría olvidar Riddle para acercarse a Floyd, y poder seguir molestándolo sin tener que buscarlo con tanta insistencia cuando lo requiriera?

En silencio, sentados junto al otro, parecía que no había nada de lo que hablar, lo que profundizó su enojo, ¿por qué sólo podía molestarlo con cosas ocasionales? Si hubiera un tema en concreto, no estaría tan aburrido. Pero alargaba de forma absurda cada minuto y cada segundo entre ellos, como si algo cambiara por el simple hecho de hacer eso.

Qué molesto era todo.

-Hoy eres muy aburrido. Ni siquiera te has sonrojado. —Se quejó el más alto, mientras se recostaba en la mesa, y murmuraba.

-No tengo motivo alguno, soy prácticamente inmune a ti, ¿vas a estudiar, o también me harás irme de aquí a leer a otro lado?

Eso fue todo, pensó Floyd. Con un suspiro, simplemente se levantó y llevó su mano a su sien.

-El pececito dorado ha sido muy aburrido últimamente. Con razón no he querido buscarlo. Me voy con Azul, es más entretenido. —Señaló, mientras daba media vuelta en dirección a la salida, y su estómago sentía una presión cuando una mano lo retuvo por detrás, sujetando su saco.

-¿Por qué te vas? digo, puedes irte si quieres pero ¿por qué estás de mal humor? ¿por eso me estás evitando? ¿no crees que eres patético, y que tienes que hacer algo con esos ánimos tan volátiles? —Preguntó con inocencia.

Oh, cuánto deseaba destrozar esa inocencia que llegaba a ser cansina. Como si Riddle no se diera cuenta de las cosas. Como si con esa forma de ser, consiguiera que el más alto se quedara.

Odiaba sentir que incluso esas palabras podrían ser material de burla.

-Me aburres. Suéltame. —Bramó, mientras se alejaba un poco, sintiendo que en realidad no sería liberado de ello por las buenas.

De todas maneras tenía más fuerzas físicas.

-Eres insoportable. —Indicó Riddle, mientras lo liberaba—, ahí, vete, déjame solo, yo sí me preocupo por estudiar.

Creyendo que sus ánimos no podían decaer más, el pelirrojo agotaba su paciencia, ¿quién era y por qué hacía eso? ¿por qué simplemente no lo despedazaba como a todo aquel que lo molestara? incluso había tenido la decencia de avisarle más de una vez cuando su mal humor estaba presente, y que no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con él.

No era tan fácil deshacerse de Riddle, o hace mucho lo habría hecho. La sensación de enfado se acrecentó.

-Oh, ¿el pequeño pez dorado ya me extrañaba? —De repente habló, acercándose al pelirrojo que se había puesto de pie de forma defensiva, con su bolígrafo en mano.

-Jamás. Vete. —Exclamó, y casi tan rápido como invocó su magia única, Floyd imitó el gesto evitando la magia del pelirrojo.

Otro problema menos del que encargarse.

-Eres molesto. No sé por qué parece divertido burlarme de ti. —Dijo cuando había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente, y tomó entre sus manos el rostro ajeno.

-Tú eres molesto. No somos amigos, ¿por qué sigues apareciendo a mi alrededor?

Y esa verdad aplastante le hizo darse cuenta de que ni siquiera él sabía por qué. Le divertía, pero siempre lo desanimaba y era tedioso.

Las palabras de su mayor resonaron en su cabeza.

Un beso y todo se solucionaría, ¿no? él era más listo que eso. Pero estaba enfadado, y lentamente comenzó a inclinarse para encontrar una posición cómoda, mientras trataba de parecer seguro. 

Tratando de encontrar una señal de que eso era estúpido, y de que se fuera.

En cambio, Riddle cerró los ojos. Sus labios conectaron con una lentitud, una suavidad que no le gustó, así que rápidamente la brutalidad de sus emociones se expresaron y lo mordió; el sabor metálico de la sangre se coló en sus papilas gustativas. 

Se separó después de que la eternidad pareció desaparecer, aunque la distancia no fue demasiada. Al ver los colores rojizos en el rostro del más bajo, sintió una extraña satisfacción, y no pudo evitar pronunciar un par de palabras antes de retirarse de la biblioteca:

-Así como la doncella a la media noche, ¿no tiene que devolverme el beso este pececito dorado?

No alcanzó a ver cómo Riddle huía al laberinto de rosas, completamente ofuscado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... la universidad me está matando. Juro que iba a actualizar esto antes, pero pensé ¿no es mejor actualizar este cap y el anterior al mismo tiempo? quería hacer una conexión entre ambos pero necesitaba fluidez skjdkdj nótese que hago un ENORME hincapié al capítulo de la cafetería, y seguiré haciéndolo hasta el final. Oficialmente estamos a un capítulo de la mitad del fic kdjdkjd me disculpo por el ooc, gente. Los quiero y gracias por el apoyo. Espero les esté gustando ;; me estoy comenzando a sentir insegura kdjdkjd


	7. ★Tú mismo; Dama que pinta el sur: píntame cerca de tu alma★

Después de su patética huida al laberinto de rosas, fue sacado más o menos a la fuerza por Cater de su habitación. El muchacho más alto tenía suerte de que Riddle hubiera comenzado ejercicios de respiración para no perder la paciencia ante situaciones de esa índole, donde no lo dejaban descansar del torbellino emocional.

El que estaba sintiendo, y por supuesto, en el que se estaba convirtiendo lentamente después de que el gemelo molesto no volviera a aparecer en su rango de visión en lo que era un tiempo remoto. Una semana sin Floyd debía sentirse como el paraíso. Pero seguro el chico mitad tritón estaba molesto.

¿Qué diablos debía importarle a Riddle, de todas formas?

Con ese pensamiento, cada tarde bebía el té con una rigurosidad que daba miedo. O al menos, eso le decía Trey.

No fue diferente esa tarde, en una reunión con sus dos amigos, en el sitio reservado para las fiestas de Heartslabyul. Decidió tomar el té como siempre.

-Hey, Riddle, ¿sabes? si tienes algo que te molesta, siempre puedes decírnoslo. —Comentó su mejor amigo, mientras le hacía compañía junto a Cater.

-Bueno, quizás el tema es que no tiene quien lo moleste ahora. —Añadió el muchacho de ojos verdes a su lado, mientras de forma risible, tomaba uno de los pastelillos que Trey había horneado específicamente para ellos y lo llevaba a su boca.

Cuando esas palabras fueron procesadas por Riddle, que estaba sentado con toda la elegancia del mundo, repentinamente se sintió cálido del rostro. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar por el interior de sus guantes y trató de mantener la compostura.

-¿Así que es eso? ¿Floyd dejó de hablarte? —Preguntó el muchacho de ojos almendrados, mientras observaba fijamente a Riddle.

El pelirrojo más bajo no pudo negarlo, así que simplemente asintió.

-¿Hay un motivo, o es otro de sus arrebatos? —Continuó el interrogatorio, como si aquello permitiera desarrollar un plan para solucionarlo.

Suspiró.

-¡Es evidente que se besaron, Trey! ¡nada más podría hacer a Riddle-! —Cater se interrumpió a sí mismo lanzándole una mirada al pelirrojo más bajo—, ¡de esta forma! ¡míralo! ¡quiere que acabemos con su dolor!

El de cabellos verdes simplemente alzó su mano y la puso sobre la del de cabellos cobrizos.

-Creo que estás leyendo muchos cuentos de hadas.

Sin embargo, el silencio continuaba por parte de Riddle, hasta que Trey lo llamó.

-¿Riddle? ¿estás bien?

-¡Cater, no quieras perder tu cabeza en esta tarde tan linda! —Advirtió con su tono de voz severo, aunque estaba combinado con una pizca de vergüenza. 

Su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes superiores, tratando de ocultarlo.

-¡¿Ves que no son cuentos?! —Se jactó Cater, mientras se acercaba a Riddle—, ¿en qué momento se convirtieron en esa cosa rara que son ahora? ¡si lo odiabas! —Aseveró el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras mecía sus pies por debajo de la mesa blanca y redonda en la que estaban sentados, rodeado de árboles.

Riddle lo dudó un momento pensando, ¿cuándo fue? en realidad, no tiene una respuesta. No sabe cómo repentinamente Floyd invadió su espacio en totalidad, cómo sus burlas se convirtieron en salidas con trasfondo, con un motivo, aunque fuera sólo perder el tiempo o conocer un poco más del otro.

-No lo sé. —Respondió con franqueza—, ¡de hecho, no somos nada! ¡no somos ninguna cosa rara! Floyd me besó porque estaba enfadado y frustrado. Por instinto. No exageres las cosas. —Dijo de repente, mientras la taza de té que antes estuvo caliente, en ese instante parecía demasiado cálida para su gusto.

Incluso sabía amarga.

¿Qué quería probar Riddle con toda su justificación? ¿qué ganaba con asumir cosas que quizás no eran? él mismo era del tipo de persona que gustaba de demostrar más que asumir, y sin embargo...

-Pero Floyd prácticamente desapareció del mapa, ¿no? —Mencionó Cater en voz alta de forma despreocupada, mientras Trey le lanzaba una mirada de enfado demasiado aguda para el gusto del más bajo de los tres.

Como si fuera un mensaje y le dijera que no hablara de lo evidente.

-¿Cómo? ¿tampoco lo has visto? —Preguntó Riddle—, ¿no has ido a Mostro Lounge?

El muchacho de ojos verdes pareció nervioso ante la pregunta y simplemente comió un pastelillo, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Mira, no es que no lo haya visto, es que parecía evitar a todo Heartslabyul. —Bramó Trey, acomodando sus gafas y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—, incluso a los de primer año. Causó todo un revuelo. —Habló con sinceridad—, estuve hablando con Jade, y bueno, ahora que hice mi parte del trato con invitarte a tomar el té aquí fuera...

Repentinamente Cater se puso de pie, y tomó la bandeja de pastelillos.

-Estos son míos~. —Cantó el nacido en febrero mientras miraba con adoración la bandeja—, disfruta tu té, Riddle~. 

El mencionado no comprendía la situación. Un encuentro a las cuatro de la tarde con una añoranza tácita repentinamente se había convertido en un descarado abandono de sus dos mejores amigos cuando estaba apenas comprendiendo la situación.

-Es lo mejor, Riddle. Dado que nos explicaste un poco la situación, me hace sentir que estoy ayudándote. —Sonrió Trey, mientras llevó sus manos a su cabello con algo de precaución—, me divierte que siendo como eres, tengas este tipo de problemas. Realmente has cambiado.

Eso lo confundió aún más. Mientras su dedo índice trazaba sinsentidos sobre la mesa de mantel blanco, y miraba la taza con contenido rojizo, suspiró.

-Vaya que tardaron en irse. Esos feos peces marinos no saben hacer nada bien, ¿eh~? —Hubo una pregunta en una voz que le hizo temblar.

Todas sus suposiciones repentinamente se cayeron al suelo cuando vio frente a él a Floyd Leech, que tomaba asiento en esa mesa, cuando la hora del té había terminado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿No querías verme, pececito dorado?

Y el té estaba frío. Era lo único que Riddle tenía claro de toda la situación.


	8. ★Rojo; Cuando te alejas: me tiemblan las manos★

-Te animaste a venir, ¿ah? ¿cómo osas aparecer después de evitarme? —Preguntó Riddle con un tono de voz enfadado, pese a que en realidad, había estado desanimado.

El más alto podía desaparecer de su vida cuando quisiera. Antes de lo había dejado claro, pero en el momento en que sus amigos confirmaron que tampoco lo habían visto antes, le hizo pensar una sola cosa.

"Volvió al mar" enterró muy lejos de él, porque no le gustaba recordar la pequeña sensaciñon punzante que había tenido.

-Oh, vamos~. No podemos hablar aquí, vamos a tu cuarto~. —Floyd extendió su mano y sujetó la muñeca de Riddle, que pareció sisear de forma ínfima, ocasionando un vértigo inexplicable en su estómago. Aunque había dejado de ser inexplicable, pero prefería no pensar en eso. 

Cuando llegaron a las afueras del dormitorio, Floyd de repente detuvo la mano de Riddle, que iba a girar el pomo de la puerta.

-Ya no creo que sea buena idea ir a un lugar lleno de reglas~. —Casi cantó, y sin embargo, el ceño de Riddle se frunció ante eso.

¿No fue el mismo Floyd quien había sugerido eso? ¿qué tramaba?

-Es buena idea ir donde yo elija correcto. Y quiero ir a mi cuarto, dado que diste la idea. —Contrastó.

-¿Qué asegura que no habrá pequeños peces rondando por aquí? —Preguntó Floyd , mientras el pelirrojo sentía la mano del más alto contra la suya y comenzaba a temblar por lo bajo.

-Saben que vamos a hablar, ¿no estás enterado de eso?

Floyd sonrió ampliamente ante eso.

-¿Eh~? ¿me estás diciendo que todos saben que querías verme? qué dulce~. —Bromeó, mientras Riddle simplemente inhalaba profundo y entraba a la habitación.

Rojo. Todo a sus alrededores teñido de rojo, como seguramente lo estarían sus mejillas cuando expusiera la situación y comenzaran a conversar sobre el beso.

Ya sólo quería acabar todo eso y volver a sus días de paz, cuando nada giraba en torno a Floyd, y era mucho más sencillo estar huyendo de él que de lo que sentía hacia él.

Entraron al cuarto del más bajo, y la sensación del deja vu se hizo con su cuerpo completo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió en totalidad.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, repentinamente se recordó en esa biblioteca, con el instinto de supervivencia activo. Los labios cálidos de Floyd sólo lo instaron a que una parte muy en su interior lo hiciera sentir confuso y cómodo, aunque asustado.

Similar a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

-Vamos, vamos~ ven acá. —Como si en lo absoluto fuera un desconocido, exploró el dormitorio con la mirada antes de palpar la cama e invitarlo a tomar asiento—, ¿tienes miedo de que te coma? ¡tranquilo! no sólo como peces dorados.

Esa implicación de que otra persona era su presa fue incómoda.

Cuando tomó asiento en la cama, y sintió que se hundía ante su peso, se estremeció.

-Ah~ es relajante cuando nadie más anda rondándote. —Aceptó repentinamente—, ¿me odias? ¿es por eso que siempre me evitas? —Preguntó Floyd—, si me odias, entonces sólo pediré perdón porque Jade me lo sugirió y es problemático escucharlo regañarme. Por nada más. —Sinceró—, pero si no me odias...

-Te odio. —Cortó Riddle—, lo hago, en serio, es horrible cómo siempre estás buscando sacarme de quicio, y luego provocas que quiera estar contigo. Por un tiempo creí que sólo yo notaba lo molesto que eras, y todos comenzaron a darse cuenta de que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, así que prefería que fuera en privado.

-¿Oh? —Preguntó con una curiosidad casi falsa, como si supiera más de lo que Riddle gustaría—, ¿pero?

-Pero repentinamente sólo pensaba en lo molesto que eras y ¿cómo no voy a odiarte por eso? ¡cuando desapareciste, me di cuenta de que si no es por ti, simplemente no te veo! y fue...

-¿Fue?

-Molesto.

-¿Sí?

-Es estúpido. No quiero seguir esta charla. —Se quejó—, ¿por qué es como si sólo yo debo hablar? ¡tú me besaste! ¡di algo!

Floyd llevó su mano a su barbilla, fingiendo pensar la situación. Era un idiota.

-¿Ah? pero yo tengo todo resuelto. —Dijo, y Riddle sintió un torbellino en su barriga.

-¿Cómo podrías?

Repentinamente Floyd tanteó las manos ajenas, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos; los entrelazaba, los separaba, todo con una sonrisa, como un verdadero niño pequeño.

-Los humanos complican todo. La posesividad es algo muy raro entre ustedes, pero Azul me habló de ella, ¿no es eso lo que sientes? ¿lo que siento? es algo básico, pececito. Me sorprende, se supone que eres listo.

Riddle sabía que eso no era simple posesividad.

-Aunque admito que a veces sí me gustaría molestarte por más tiempo. —Admitió el más alto—, supongo que eso es distinto.

"Yo, de cierta manera..." pensó Riddle, meciendo su cabeza en negación para borrar ese sentimiento amargo de su pecho. No quería completar esa frase.

-No soy sólo tu juguete, Floyd. —Comunicó, alzando su mirada y contactando con los ojos heterocromos del más alto.

-¿Quieres ser algo más, pececito? 

Esa fue una pregunta retórica.

Tenía que serlo.

-Tienes muchas personas a quienes molestar, a eso me refiero. No quiero seguir siendo tu presa. —Dijo, pero en realidad, no quería ser una opción más.

Siempre se sintió incorrecto, ahora lo sentía aún más.

Floyd repentinamente se puso de pie, y luego se arrodillo frente a él. Aun en esa posición, extendió sus manos y tocó la barbilla de Riddle, atrapándola entre su pulgar e índice, y alzándola para tener un mejor control.

Pese a todo, él tenía una enorme paciencia a Riddle. El pelirrojo tenía que admitir que eso era terrorífico, porque nunca sabía cuándo podría colapsar y odiarlo por siempre.

Repentinamente Floyd se carcajeó.

-Los humanos son raros. —Insistió—, pero interesantes. —Comentó, mientras el aire de los pulmones de Riddle parecía causar estragos en su interior impidiendo su respiración en autosabotaje, cuando sintió el tanteo de los labios ajenos paseando por su rostro—, por ejemplo, si hago esto, comienzas a sonrojarte, ¿no es lindo~? —Jugueteó, y el más bajo se sintió burlado.

Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero repentinamente se vio silenciado.

Floyd había vuelto a besarlo. Aunque no en los labios, y no con la voracidad de antes, sino que con una calma y paciencia enormes, como si en realidad tratara de decir algo.

La comisura de sus labios rápidamente se secó mientras el más alto se ponía de pie.

-Me aburres~ cuando quieras hablar claramente, búscame. Mientras, te daré más temas de charla. Adiós~.

Mientras Floyd y sus pasos resonaban por toda la habitación, Riddle sintió sus manos temblar.

Cada vez que Floyd se alejaba de Riddle, el de ojos platinados sentía que su temperatura bajaba por los nervios, y sus manos temblaban, por el mero hecho de sentirse débil ante Floyd.

Por el mero hecho de sentir algo por él.


	9. ★Naranja; Carta: Y puede que se equivoquen, y el miedo nos juegue mal★

Riddle miró con atención el vaso de jugo de naranja entregado por Deuce, y alzó una ceja en cuestión.

-¿Qué pasa? no es día de jugo, y una de las reglas dice que-

-Te ves desanimado, prefecto. —Habló el muchacho más alto, con una convicción extraña—, y no es que no pueda estarlo, ¡pero es raro! ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Cuando Riddle oyó eso, sintió una calidez en su pecho, y sonrió mirando el vaso con satisfacción.

-Mnh. Lo arreglaré yo. —Suspiró, y una vez más su voz tronadora volvió a su sitio—, siempre puedo solucionarlo, ¿no lo crees así, Spade? 

-¡Sí señor! —Bramó, y rápidamente se retiró de la habitación mientras Riddle sostenía el vaso con líquido en su interior.

Oh, seguro podría beberlo. Quizás podría olvidar la sensación cálida que todavía permanecía en la comisura de su boca.

Mientras miraba el vaso con atención, tomó asiento en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar el papeleo.

En realidad, su mente estaba ocupada repasando los últimos días. Floyd siempre había sido tan simple, ¿no era Riddle quien estaba complicando toda la situación? comprendía totalmente que el muchacho era temperamental, y de hecho, no esperaba ser comprendido por él, o recibir una muestra de su paciencia.

Era todo tan extraño. Quizás Riddle quería poder comunicarse mejor sin la necesidad de usar palabras por temor a elegir las incorrectas y causar un desprecio en el resto. Si fuera como solía ser, poco o nada le importaría el resto, pero en ese momento, sujetando un vaso de jugo, recordando los pasteles de Trey o las burlas confianzudas de Cater, definitivamente sabía que había cosas que no quería volver a perder.

Quizás Floyd estaba ahí, en ese extraño límite entre conocido, amigo, y algo más, oscilante como un péndulo. Aunque el mismo muchacho nacido en noviembre era así; oscilante, inquieto, nunca predecible, aunque si lo observaba bien, quizás podía adivinar un movimiento, si sólo tanteaba la situación con cuidado.

El único problema de Riddle era que pensaba demasiado y no se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, Tal vez todo sería más simple si fuera como Ace o Cater, que siempre parecían obedecer sus instintos, o si fuera como Deuce, que siempre hacía lo que le parecía en el momento adecuado.

En cambio era él, y siempre era cauteloso con todo. Quizás por eso Floyd se aburría a su alrededor constantemente. Suspiró mientras agitaba el vaso en su mano una vez más.

¿Y qué sacaba con dudar tanto? ¿había algo bueno en eso? sólo perdería lo que no tenía, y entonces comenzaría a odiarse a sí mismo por todo lo que perdería.

No podía ser así consigo mismo. Necesitaba progresar. Hacer un verdadero cambio. Porque quizás todo lo que estaba sintiendo un día se iría y entonces se arrepentiría totalmente de no poder tomar buenas decisiones.

Un día quizás él y Floyd irían por caminos separados, y se arrepentiría si no fuera por cuenta propia. Podía ser probable que el miedo le jugara en contra, pero si lo intentaba, no había mucho que perder, sólo conseguiría un fracaso, en el peor de los casos.

Floyd siempre avanzaba primero, y si Riddle estuviera en su posición, "aburrido" sería un eufemismo. Definitivamente habría mandado al diablo al otro.

Todavía estaría esa sensación molesta entre sus manos de sentirse como una presa fácil dispuesto a espantar a Floyd en cualquier momento, y este siendo capaz de ir con cualquiera que le prestara esa atención. Con ese temor, ¿cómo podría?

-Floyd... —Susurró bajito, y repentinamente escuchó un toque en la puerta con un patrón que conocía bastante bien.

-Pasa, Trappola. —Mencionó en voz alta, mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo de naranjas que Deuce le había dado, dejando el vaso a la mitad.

Observó atentamente cómo la mirada de Ace caía en ese vaso con residuos de la fruta ácida, y un surco gracioso entre sus cejas.

"Oh, esto es interesante" pensó Riddle, mirando como el pelirrojo más alto sacudía su cabeza para espabilar.

-¡Líder de dormitorio, el superior Azul ha invitado a algunos a una fiesta! no sé por qué motivo, pero dijo que le avisara a todos, ¿no crees que es una trampa?

Riddle tuvo una pequeña epifanía en ese momento: en realidad, ya estaba cansado de huir y regresar. El estilo de péndulo era el de Floyd, e incluso él parecía ser más constante y estable en ese momento.

No. Fuera o no una trampa, ¿no era una oportunidad demasiado conveniente para desperdiciarla?

-¿Cuál es el supuesto motivo de la fiesta? no iré a un lugar donde quizás nos cobren la comida.

-Oh... —Murmuró Ace—, parece que ¿el cumpleaños de Jack? algo así. —Dijo Ace, con una facilidad que Riddle prefirió ignorar.

Porque había aprendido a reconocer una mentira.

-No dejes en vergüenza a Heartslabyul con tus travesuras innecesarias. —Fue lo único que mencionó, antes de que Ace saliera del despacho, con un asentimiento.

Bueno, Riddle había tomado una decisión. Y definitivamente ese era el fin a sus huidas sin sentido.

Floyd tendría que escucharlo en esa celebración.


	10. ★Amarillo; Tick tack: Tu amor es un juego,  el mío es verdadero★

Si había algo de lo que Floyd estaba seguro, es que el pequeño cangrejo definitivamente llevaría al pececito dorado a Mostro lounge. Era algo que le convenía, al fin y al cabo, y ¿qué mejor excusa que un cumpleaños en el que no estaba interesado en lo absoluto?

-Floyd, sé lo que estás pensando, y te pediré que por favor lleves tus asuntos fuera de la celebración de Jack. Nos pidieron que sea una fiesta decente, y sabes que los tratos no pueden fallar, ¿no? —Bramó Azul con tono imperativo, provocando una queja audible en el más alto.

-Pero Azul~ no será divertido.

-No tiene por qué serlo para ti, menos esta vez. —Se quejó el muchacho de gafas—, ayuda a Jade a terminar de ordenar. Al final, mandé la invitación a Heartslabyul. Considera esto como una deuda saldada. —Señaló, e inmediatamente sintió la puerta cerrarse.

Bueno, Floyd fue el que pidió organizar las listas de música y lo demás. Tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias.

No sabía por qué los peces olorosos de Pomefiore habían pedido temática de máscaras en un cumpleaños, pero si algo estaba completamente en su juicio crítico, era que detestaba usar corbatas ajustadas. El azul no le combinaba tan bien como el morado en sus ropas, de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras organizaba las cosas, pensaba en qué podría hacer para matar el tiempo, ¿y si el prefecto de Heartslabyul no asistía? de todos los días, justo ese no podría salir a buscarlo hasta que fuera tarde, muy tarde, y no le molestaría romper unas cuantas reglas, pero necesitaba dormir.

Suspiró sintiendo el mal humor emerger, por algo tan básico como un desliz de sus manos.

El ambiente era demasiado sintético. Mascarillas de plástico, música aburrida, lenta, y aunque le gustaba muchísimo la música, estaba seguro de no querer dormir por el momento.

Hasta que lo vio entrar, prístino, elegante, como si buscara algo con una dignidad mal simulada que le causaba diversión.

Bueno, Azul dijo que debía atender a los invitados, ¿no? De cualquier manera, él siempre obedecía la parte de la orden que le convenía.

Cuando se acercó a Riddle, fue lento, con una presencia ordenada e incluso juguetona. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja en cuestión.

-¿Vienes por mí? —Indagó el muchacho, y Floyd extendió una de las bandejas de comida que contenían algunos dulces.

-Oh~ ¿qué crees tú? —Contra-atacó con otra pregunta, mientras veía cómo Riddle tomaba la galleta y la empujaba contra su boca con lentitud.

Tentador.

Justo en ese momento, no lo despreciaba, y la música comenzó a sonar siguiendo la programación de Floyd se había instaurado. Fue todo fríamente calculado para extender su mano y atrapar la mirada confundida del pelirrojo.

-¿Bailas, o debo pedirte prestado? —Preguntó el más alto, tomando su mano antes de que el más bajo pudiera negarse.

Y accedió tan rápido, que Floyd tuvo que simular su sorpresa.

"Oh, ¿hoy sí me quieres, pececito?" pensó, mientras Riddle bajaba la mirada hacia sus pies, como si quisiera conseguir coordinación.

Si el brillo en los ojos del nacido en agosto era distinto, tal como el menor lo había notado, entonces quizás necesitaría ser más claro con las señales que le estaba dando a su compañero.

Riddle no lo conocía en lo absoluto, pero ahí parecía, hipnotizado como si de una presa se tratase, atraído por la luz que se le cruzaba en frente.

No sobreviviría entre tantos depredadores, pero Floyd estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo. Si atraerlo a él con trampas era la forma en la que conseguiría un poco de su atención entonces...

"Adelante" instó una voz interna, mientras su mano rodeaba la cintura del pelirrojo de ojos platinados, que se estremeció ante ese toque y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No invadas mi espacio personal. —Le dijo, y sin embargo, no lo apartó de forma abrupta, como si repentinamente lo aceptara.

Floyd no podía decir que estaba totalmente confundido debajo de esas luces amarillas, violeta y rosadas que decoraban todo. La música de salón mientras Epel trataba de bailar con Jack, que parecía tener dominio de la situación, era realmente relajante.

El chico tritón sabía que ese tipo de ambiente era peligroso. Quería llevarse a Riddle lejos, muy lejos, y entonces perderse al ritmo del "tick tack" desordenado del reloj. 

Quería que sólo lo mirara a él, porque la vista de un pececito dorado buscando a su depredador en medio de todo el océano de gente era definitivamente lo más encantador que había tenido el placer de admirar.

Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, escuchar a Riddle suplicar con sus palabras una muestra de cariño, aunque fuera ínfima.

Ese sentimiento de anhelo, ¿sólo él lo tenía? ese sentimiento de posesión ¿no podía sólo irse? el amor de Riddle parecía inestable.

En realidad, hablar de amor era demasiado idealista. Se entretenía con él, sólo eso.

Cuando sus pensamientos volvieron al muchacho frente a él, Riddle lo miraba con curiosidad. Floyd, con una sonrisa, y ayudado con las luces de baja intensidad, se inclinó ligeramente hacia su rostro, y sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes? tu mirada dice...

-¿Uh? ¿qué dice mi cara? —Preguntó Riddle—, como digas una estupidez, te juro...

-¿Que quieres que te bese? es una pena, pececito, estamos en público~.

Espero la reprimenda de Riddle, que había prometido brindar si decía alguna tontería. Nunca llegó. Lo que lo confundió aún más.

"¡Ah! ¡no puede simplemente hacer este tipo de cosas, que hacen que quiera apretarlo fuertemente!" se quejó internamente Floyd, mientras veía al pelirrojo con un tic en el ojo tratando de aguantar la vergüenza. Si sólo fueran menos complicados, si sólo el más bajo no fuera tan terco, si sólo...

-Ah. —Maculló Riddle—, supongo que hablaremos de eso luego.

... Si sólo olvidara sus temores, ¿sería todo tan tedioso?

Las acciones de Riddle, lentas pero decisivas, contrastaban con las de Floyd, veloces y poco significativas para el resto.

Pero Riddle lo miraba como si tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo.

-Supongo que estás listo para decir cuánto me amas.

El líder de Heartslabyul lo miró con enfado.

-No abuses de tu suerte, Leech. Puedo irme cuando lo desee también.

Pese a que dijo eso, las luces amarillas continuaron sobre su rostro toda la noche.  
Si había algo de lo que Floyd estaba seguro, es que el pequeño cangrejo definitivamente llevaría al pececito dorado a Mostro lounge. Era algo que le convenía, al fin y al cabo, y ¿qué mejor excusa que un cumpleaños en el que no estaba interesado en lo absoluto?

-Floyd, sé lo que estás pensando, y te pediré que por favor lleves tus asuntos fuera de la celebración de Jack. Nos pidieron que sea una fiesta decente, y sabes que los tratos no pueden fallar, ¿no? —Bramó Azul con tono imperativo, provocando una queja audible en el más alto.

-Pero Azul~ no será divertido.

-No tiene por qué serlo para ti, menos esta vez. —Se quejó el muchacho de gafas—, ayuda a Jade a terminar de ordenar. Al final, mandé la invitación a Heartslabyul. Considera esto como una deuda saldada. —Señaló, e inmediatamente sintió la puerta cerrarse.

Bueno, Floyd fue el que pidió organizar las listas de música y lo demás. Tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias.

No sabía por qué los peces olorosos de Pomefiore habían pedido temática de máscaras en un cumpleaños, pero si algo estaba completamente en su juicio crítico, era que detestaba usar corbatas ajustadas. El azul no le combinaba tan bien como el morado en sus ropas, de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras organizaba las cosas, pensaba en qué podría hacer para matar el tiempo, ¿y si el prefecto de Heartslabyul no asistía? de todos los días, justo ese no podría salir a buscarlo hasta que fuera tarde, muy tarde, y no le molestaría romper unas cuantas reglas, pero necesitaba dormir.

Suspiró sintiendo el mal humor emerger, por algo tan básico como un desliz de sus manos.

El ambiente era demasiado sintético. Mascarillas de plástico, música aburrida, lenta, y aunque le gustaba muchísimo la música, estaba seguro de no querer dormir por el momento.

Hasta que lo vio entrar, prístino, elegante, como si buscara algo con una dignidad mal simulada que le causaba diversión.

Bueno, Azul dijo que debía atender a los invitados, ¿no? De cualquier manera, él siempre obedecía la parte de la orden que le convenía.

Cuando se acercó a Riddle, fue lento, con una presencia ordenada e incluso juguetona. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja en cuestión.

-¿Vienes por mí? —Indagó el muchacho, y Floyd extendió una de las bandejas de comida que contenían algunos dulces.

-Oh~ ¿qué crees tú? —Contra-atacó con otra pregunta, mientras veía cómo Riddle tomaba la galleta y la empujaba contra su boca con lentitud.

Tentador.

Justo en ese momento, no lo despreciaba, y la música comenzó a sonar siguiendo la programación de Floyd se había instaurado. Fue todo fríamente calculado para extender su mano y atrapar la mirada confundida del pelirrojo.

-¿Bailas, o debo pedirte prestado? —Preguntó el más alto, tomando su mano antes de que el más bajo pudiera negarse.

Y accedió tan rápido, que Floyd tuvo que simular su sorpresa.

"Oh, ¿hoy sí me quieres, pececito?" pensó, mientras Riddle bajaba la mirada hacia sus pies, como si quisiera conseguir coordinación.

Si el brillo en los ojos del nacido en agosto era distinto, tal como el menor lo había notado, entonces quizás necesitaría ser más claro con las señales que le estaba dando a su compañero.

Riddle no lo conocía en lo absoluto, pero ahí parecía, hipnotizado como si de una presa se tratase, atraído por la luz que se le cruzaba en frente.

No sobreviviría entre tantos depredadores, pero Floyd estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo. Si atraerlo a él con trampas era la forma en la que conseguiría un poco de su atención entonces...

"Adelante" instó una voz interna, mientras su mano rodeaba la cintura del pelirrojo de ojos platinados, que se estremeció ante ese toque y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No invadas mi espacio personal. —Le dijo, y sin embargo, no lo apartó de forma abrupta, como si repentinamente lo aceptara.

Floyd no podía decir que estaba totalmente confundido debajo de esas luces amarillas, violeta y rosadas que decoraban todo. La música de salón mientras Epel trataba de bailar con Jack, que parecía tener dominio de la situación, era realmente relajante.

El chico tritón sabía que ese tipo de ambiente era peligroso. Quería llevarse a Riddle lejos, muy lejos, y entonces perderse al ritmo del "tick tack" desordenado del reloj. 

Quería que sólo lo mirara a él, porque la vista de un pececito dorado buscando a su depredador en medio de todo el océano de gente era definitivamente lo más encantador que había tenido el placer de admirar.

Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, escuchar a Riddle suplicar con sus palabras una muestra de cariño, aunque fuera ínfima.

Ese sentimiento de anhelo, ¿sólo él lo tenía? ese sentimiento de posesión ¿no podía sólo irse? el amor de Riddle parecía inestable.

En realidad, hablar de amor era demasiado idealista. Se entretenía con él, sólo eso.

Cuando sus pensamientos volvieron al muchacho frente a él, Riddle lo miraba con curiosidad. Floyd, con una sonrisa, y ayudado con las luces de baja intensidad, se inclinó ligeramente hacia su rostro, y sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes? tu mirada dice...

-¿Uh? ¿qué dice mi cara? —Preguntó Riddle—, como digas una estupidez, te juro...

-¿Que quieres que te bese? es una pena, pececito, estamos en público~.

Espero la reprimenda de Riddle, que había prometido brindar si decía alguna tontería. Nunca llegó. Lo que lo confundió aún más.

"¡Ah! ¡no puede simplemente hacer este tipo de cosas, que hacen que quiera apretarlo fuertemente!" se quejó internamente Floyd, mientras veía al pelirrojo con un tic en el ojo tratando de aguantar la vergüenza. Si sólo fueran menos complicados, si sólo el más bajo no fuera tan terco, si sólo...

-Ah. —Maculló Riddle—, supongo que hablaremos de eso luego.

... Si sólo olvidara sus temores, ¿sería todo tan tedioso?

Las acciones de Riddle, lentas pero decisivas, contrastaban con las de Floyd, veloces y poco significativas para el resto.

Pero Riddle lo miraba como si tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo.

-Supongo que estás listo para decir cuánto me amas.

El líder de Heartslabyul lo miró con enfado.

-No abuses de tu suerte, Leech. Puedo irme cuando lo desee también.

Pese a que dijo eso, las luces amarillas continuaron sobre su rostro toda la noche.


	11. ★Verde; Átomos Dispersos: reconozco que el invierno no ha podido ser mejor★

La mañana después de ese baile se sintió extraña. Como si la ligereza en los pies de Riddle significaran una resolución, cuando en realidad Floyd sólo había mencionado ese contacto casi fantasmal en ese baile que se sentía sacado de un sueño, que por cierto, tuvo que dejar antes que el resto, cuando la noche acabó para Heartslabyul.

Si era sincero, no se sentía bien con la situación. Pero al menos había dado hincapié a todo ¡y no había huido! definitivamente sería capaz de enfrentarlo.

Durante sus horas de estudio autónomo, decidió salir al jardín de rosas. Cada muro verde le hacía sentir protegido, con un relajo intrínseco que no sentía desde hace mucho, cuando la confianza en sí mismo y en sus acciones no parecía ser juzgada por nadie.

Le gustaba esa sensación de lo conocido. De las hojas llenando sus sentidos, del entendimiento de la paz que tenía mientras repasaba algo de la clase de historia mágica, en lo que trataba de memorizar ese hechizo que parecía complicado, pero que tenía un patrón que ya había conseguido descifrar...

No podía concentrarse en lo absoluto. Las cosas habían cambiado desde ese día donde el laberinto de rosas había sido su refugio cuando sintió confusión, miedo, dudas, cosas que en su momento le habían causado terror e inseguridad. Cosas que creyó dejar en el pasado, que revivieron porque algo en su vida se desmoronaba una vez más. 

Pero Floyd, de forma implícita, le prometía paciencia acompañada de bromas molestas y palabras que siempre lo harían enfurecer.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no sabía cómo es que se sentía tan tranquilo en ese momento, aunque fuera con la distracción en su máximo nivel. 

La sensación fantasmagórica de tener a Floyd cerca de él, bailando y haciéndolo distraer en todo momento; los recuerdos de los pasteles que el más alto llevaba a su dormitorio con el afán de hacerlo quedar en deuda con él, y todo se volvería un círculo vicioso del que no sabe cómo ingresó, pero del que parecía querer salir.

Tenía que reconocerlo, aunque se sentía un poco decepcionado de él mismo porque ¿no era casi imposible que se gustaran? ¿por qué de repente todo era tan distinto entre ellos, que parecía dar señales de un avance con nombre distinto al de amistad?

Estaba cansado de esa volatilidad de su propia persona.

Era una buena época, aunque quisiera negarlo porque ¡diablos! la presencia de Floyd era molesta, insoportable, intolerable, la mayoría del tiempo estaba enfadado con el muchacho más alto porque simplemente su existencia lo convertía en alguien irascible, entonces ¿por qué...?

-Mnh, en el laberinto de flores, Floyd-senpai. —Escuchó de la voz de Deuce, tranquila pero segura—, si estudia historia de la magia, debes ir a la izquierda. Si es alquimia, a la derecha. —Indicó con naturalidad, sacándole una sonrisa a Riddle.

Spade conocía su rutina, porque vivía en Heartslabyul, ¿qué había de Floyd? porque el pelirrojo sabía que Deuce no le dio su horario esa tarde.

-¿Izquierda entonces, no? —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta—, ¡gracias, pequeña Caballa! ahora piérdete, no necesito que alguien más que las paredes oigan nuestra charla~. —Dijo con un tono poco intimidante, que sin embargo decía todo.

Riddle tragó pesado en lo que cerraba su libro, y despejaba la banca en la que estaba sentado, donde los libros se apilaban uno encima de otro, y respiró profundo.

"Interrumpió mi tiempo de estudio..." pensó el más bajo, observando cómo la presencia del menor se asomaba por el desvío que conducía a su banca favorita "supongo que tendré que reprenderlo" continuó su pensamiento, mientras sentía cómo Floyd tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Hey~ estoy aburrido, ¿ahora sí podemos hablar? 

El pelirrojo cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho, y exhaló pesadamente para dar a conocer su disgusto.

-Claro, podemos hablar, dado que le pediste a Spade que se fuera y no me dejarás estudiar, ¿crees que el sitio es el apropiado para que resolvamos el problema de esta relación extraña que llevamos? —Lanzó de forma abrupta, sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza se formaba en él por el estrés que le causaba la espontaneidad de Floyd.

Definitivamente no entendía por qué su cuerpo tenía que reaccionar de formas tan patéticas frente al muchacho más alto que parecía procesar las palabras de Riddle lentamente, tratando de encontrarles un sentido.

-No lo sé, ¿hay alguna regla sobre los besos en el jardín de rosas? si es así, tal vez debamos ir a tu habitación.

Riddle sintió que los colores subían a su rostro.

-¡Tú!

-¡Yo! —Respondió Floyd—, deja de darle vueltas, pececito. Ya me estoy cansando~.

Pese a que le dijo eso, el pelirrojo pudo sentir cómo el hombro de Floyd se acomodaba cerca suyo, y le permitía recostarse allí, donde había paz. 

Donde las hojas verdes eran testigos de cómo el de ojos platinados mordía su labio inferior, inhalaba profundamente, y cerraba sus ojos tratando de reducir el calor en su rostro.

-Mnh. Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber, Leech? seamos sinceros. También estoy cansado. Pero si dices algo estúpido, lo que sea que resulte de esto se irá al traste, ¿entiendes?

Floyd se carcajeó ante eso.

-Oh, pececito, creí que sabías que soy más listo que eso~.


	12. ★Azul; Everyday I love you: me estoy enamorando de ti★

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿dices que te gusto? —Preguntó Riddle, alzando la ceja en cuestión—, ¿no es sólo cosa de tus instintos que dicen que caces al ser más débil?

-También. —Floyd añadió mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla de forma pensativa, y Riddle seguía apoyado en su hombro, aunque tenía ganas de correr y esconderse por lo avergonzado que se sentía.

A veces, y sólo a veces, creía que su intelecto sólo recaía en lo lógico. Era nulo notado señales.

-¡Eres tan lindo! ¿cómo no podría...?

-¡Basta! ¡lo entiendo! bien, tú también, ¿sí? ¡no te tolero! pero tendré que hacerlo si me gustas.

-¿Cómo? no entiendo eso en lo absoluto~. —Canturreó Floyd, y si era sincero, el pelirrojo tenía la misma pregunta.

Floyd era el único que le provocaba querer huir lejos, y al mismo tiempo sentirse enormemente solo. Tenía que saber cómo lidiar con eso antes de enloquecer con lo contradictorio que era.

-Yo tampoco. Sólo deberías dejar de ser insoportable. No es difícil. —Indicó el nacido en agosto, como si en realidad eso fuera sencillo.

Oh, si fuera tan sencillo, no se sentiría estúpidamente atraído a Floyd y su forma caótica de ser, siempre inmiscuyéndose con él pese a que muchos le temían aún cuando intentaba cambiar por el bien de todos. Por su propio bien.

-Oh, entonces no te gusto yo. Eso es tan triste~. —Dijo el muchacho, mientras su cabeza contactaba con la parte superior de la del de ojos platinados, que aún estaba apoyada en sus hombros—, bueno, entonces me toca hechizarte hasta que no puedas dejar de pensar en mí.

Rió, pero Riddle sintió un estremecer. Pese a que sabía que era una broma, la sola idea seguía siendo terrorífica.

-Cómo sea. Eres realmente un caso. Ya conversamos, ya aclaramos que nos gustamos ¿puedo estudiar en paz? —Indagó el más bajo, mientras se alejaba un poco de Floyd, que instantáneamente lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo empujó hacia él.

-Hey~ ¿de verdad crees que la conversación terminó ahí? ja, qué inocente eres, pececito. Tan distraído. —Aseveró, mientras ubicaba su rostro contra el cabello de Riddle y lo revolvía.

-¿¡Ah!? ¡ya aclaramos todo, suéltame! ¡no me obligues a usar magia, mis estudios-!

-Bla, bla, bla ¡ya intentaste usar magia antes y no te sirvió! te falta un paso importante.

El más bajo pestañeó en confusión ante la mención de un paso, ¿ahora estaban siguiendo una receta?

-¿Qué podría ser? —Preguntó con hastío, mirando uno de los cuadernos de tapa azulada que parecía recordarle que debía volver al tiempo de estudio.

-Oh, no lo sé. Un par de personas conversan, se confiesan sus sentimientos, ¿qué debería seguir?

Los ojos de Riddle se abrieron ampliamente ante la conexión de ese pensamiento. Si todo iba como Floyd lo sugería, entonces...

-¡Pero eso es muy pronto para mí! —Alzó la voz con algo de timidez—, ¡no abuses de mi paciencia, Floyd!

El chico tritón se carcajeó ante eso.

-Vamos, me declaré primero, ¿no puedes hacer esto tú? qué lástima, pececito~.

El mayor suspiró hondamente. Tenía razón, si sólo tenía que hacer eso para alejar al más alto de él, entonces ¿por qué no darle el gusto?

-Tienes... razón. —Señaló, mientras tomaba el rostro de Floyd y su mirada contactaba con la heterocroma ajena—, Floyd.

Antes de que el mencionado pudiera decir algo a lo que se suponía, diría el más bajo, Riddle encimó sus labios sobre los ajenos, provocando que el más alto estuviera estupefacto.

Fue un segundo, pero si el pelirrojo tuviera que cuantificarlo, se sintió como una eternidad donde su dignidad había caído al piso casi tan rápido como la libertad de Ace en Heartslabyul. De golpe y en totalidad. Pero ¿no era eso normal? confesarse, besarse, sobretodo después de saberse correspondido y de que sus contactos anteriores estuvieran llenos de un anhelo fantasmal que ninguno se atrevía a romper.

Una vez que se separaron, y Floyd pestañeó para despabilar, su sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos le hizo sentir escalofríos a Riddle.

-¿Oh? pensé que el pececito dorado era más tímido y tardaría más en esto. Y yo que sólo quería que fueras tú el que dijera la palabra con "n" antes que yo...

El de orbes platinadas imitó el gesto anterior, pestañeando ante la confusión que causaron las palabras de Floyd.

-¿Pero qué...? —Pensó en voz alta, mientras trataba de procesar lo dicho.

"¿Palabra con "N" que debería decir...?".

Quizás entendió demasiado rápido.

-¡De ninguna manera diré eso en voz alta, tú...! —Bramó, mientras el calor volvía a subir sus mejillas y las teñía de un cereza suave que detestaba con toda su existencia. Oh, quería destruir a Floyd Leech y todas esas sensaciones que lo hacían estremecer.

¿Acaso Floyd siempre supo cómo se sentía Riddle por él? desde que había empezado a sentirlo, por supuesto. Desde que notó que su existencia era un buen distractor, y le permitía tener una interacción normal, sintiendo que estaba bien ser él, pero también teniendo restricciones cuando era una persona en demasía hiriente.

Quizás no estaba seguro. Cuando Floyd no estaba seguro, y su instinto no lo respaldaba, prefería no actuar.

-Pensé que te gustaban las formalidades, ¿debería cambiar tu apodo? ¿quizás debería decirle a todo el mundo que se limiten a mirarte desde lejos? hey~ dime algo, no me dejes todo el trabajo. —Comentó Floyd con un puchero—, ¡vamos! ¿por qué haces esto? ¡ya me estoy aburriendo de nuevo!

Riddle respiró hondamente.

-Floyd, si quieres ser mi novio, no puedes sólo imponerte ante todo el mundo. Ni siquiera se me acercan. —Señaló el pelirrojo con un suspiro.

El mencionado sonrió.

-¡Pero seré el mejor novio! ya verás. Eliminaré a cualquiera que nos moleste. —Comentó, y Riddle negó con la cabeza.

Era un estúpido.

-Aunque fue muy tierno de tu parte que pensaras que la gente que se confiesa inmediatamente se besa ¿qué tipo de cuentos de hadas has leído, pececito? ¿te gustan los besos sorpresa? dime~.

Definitivamente ese estúpido que le gustaba no permitiría que volviera a estudiar, al menos ese día. Y Riddle miró sus libros de texto lejos de la banca con un poco de culpa.

Bueno, tendría que ponerle limites a Floyd.


	13. ★Púrpura; Mariposas: prefiero improvisar sin miedo a que haya una caída★

Era un poco de agua, eso se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras Riddle trataba de no cortar la cabeza de Ace, que lo había empapado en totalidad.

No se quejaría demasiado si eso no hubiera sucedido en la cafetería. Pero estaba agradecido de que en realidad no hubiera sido en presencia de mucha gente; sólo estaba el recién llegado trío de Octavinelle, y el enorme grupo que se había formado entre los de nuevo año de diversos dormitorios.

Estaba seguro de que el menor no lo había hecho con una mala intención. O bueno, eso quería creer, pero la sonrisa burlona del pelirrojo más alto que lucía incómodo, y el rostro preocupado de Deuce, que gritaba a leguas que deseaba salir de allí, se prestaba para otras interpretaciones.

-Espero tus disculpas por escrito para cuando vuelva al dormitorio, Ace. —Bramó Riddle de forma tranquila, aunque su voz anunciaba que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza—, cinco páginas. Creo que es lo suficiente para que recuerdes que aparte de amigos, soy tu líder de dormitorio. Es inaceptable tener esta actitud.

Escuchó algunas quejas en voz baja en lo que se acomodaba en la mesa, donde Trey lo miraba con preocupación.

-Oye, ¿no deberías cambiarte la ropa?

Riddle lo miró con duda, mientras observaba su propia ropa.

-Mnh, tienes razón, pero creo que no hay nada limpio en mi cuarto... —Indicó, mientras mostraba un gesto pensativo—, veré qué solución encuentro.

Repentinamente sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y tragó pesado.

-¿Oh~? ¿qué le pasó al pececito dorado? ¿a quién tengo que apretar? —Preguntó Floyd, mientras Jade se carcajeaba por lo bajo.

-Fufu~ creo que es mejor ayudarlo y luego encargarse del culpable, ¿no es así, Floyd? —Llamó el gemelo más bajo por apenas un centímetro, y Riddle sintió un escalofrío.

-Mnh~ estás en lo cierto. Vamos, pececito. —Dijo el más alto, con un tono de voz imperativo, tomando su mano y empujándolo hacia fuera de la cafetería.

El pelirrojo no mencionó nada ante el tacto de Floyd. No había cambiado demasiado entre ellos desde que comenzaron a salir. Sólo el hecho de que el menor se tomaba atribuciones extra, como tomar su mano a cada momento y arrastrarlo a todos lados.

Quizás era mejor no ser una pareja convencional, de esas absurdamente cursis. No podía imaginar una vida donde la dulzura, la sinceridad, él y Floyd pudieran vivir en armonía, y de todas formas no consideraba pasar tanto tiempo con él. Sólo hasta que esos sentimientos caóticos dejaran de reverberar en su interior.

-Llegamos. —En sus cavilaciones, Riddle no notó que en realidad estaba frente al espejo de Octavinelle.

-¿Uh?

-Vas a cambiarte esa ropa, porque no quieres estar resfriado y que tenga que llevarte los deberes, ¿no~? aunque suena provechoso para mí.

Cuando el pelirrojo notó el rumbo que tomaba la charla, sujetó con fuerza la mano de Floyd e ingresó al espejo que lo llevó inmediatamente a las afueras de los dormitorios de Octavinelle. Se dejó guiar suave por la mano del nacido en noviembre, pensando en lo oportuno que había sido la aparición del muchacho.

Bueno, Floyd siempre era oportuno.

El roce de sus dedos contra la piel ajena causaba un revoloteo intenso en el interior de Riddle, que prefería ignorar mientras entraba a la habitación del más alto.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha? —Preguntó Floyd con una voz calma, mientras se acercaba al placard y parecía rebuscar algo.

-No es necesario. Fue sólo agua. De todas formas me daré un baño después del almuerzo. —Indicó, recordando que no había alcanzado a satisfacer el hambre que sentía.

-Bien, toma. —Dijo con ese tono de voz frío, lanzando lo que parecía ser una camisa, a sus manos—, dime cuando estés listo.

Floyd estaba de mal humor. Y eso era culpa de Ace. Esperaba que nada le pasara al menor, aunque seguro así sería si Riddle se lo solicitaba a su... novio.

Suspiró una vez que escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba. Miró bien la prenda de ropa que había aterrizado en sus manos y sintió el calor golpear su rostro cuando vio lo que era.

La camisa púrpura de Floyd que era parte del su vestimenta informal...

¡No podía usar eso! pero sabía que Floyd no estaría feliz de verlo empapado, y mucho peor, enfermo. Tampoco era conveniente para su salud, por lo que inhaló profundo, y con un temblor leve, retiró su propia camisa, examinando la que rozaba sus dedos.

El cosquilleo se intensificó, ¿¡Floyd no tenía sentido de la vergüenza!? Sabía que no, así que simplemente se calzó la prenda de ropa con resignación, admirando el tamaño evidentemente diferente.

Bueno, al menos estaba seca. Era lo que importaba. Tomó aire, antes de tocar la puerta desde dentro, para llamar la atención de Floyd.

-Ya terminé. —Señaló, mientras el más alto abría y repentinamente sonrió.

-¡Pececito dorado, te ves adorable! —Gritó, mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos, y se separaba veloz, para tomar su mano y llevarlo fuera del cuarto—, anda, vamos~ tienes que terminar el almuerzo.

Riddle pensó que, como las parejas usuales, ante la imagen tierna de su compañero, querría esconderlo de todos. En cambio, Floyd no dejaba de sonreír como si tuviera un as bajo su manga.

Llegaron a la cafetería. Si Riddle era sincero, se sentía incómodo en esos ropajes evidentemente más anchos de lo usual, pero sólo sería hasta que la ropa de la lavandería fuera retirada en la tarde.

Cuando todos voltearon a verlos, el rostro de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en la gran mayoría exceptuando a los muchachos de Octavinelle, y los mayores de Heartslabyul.

Claramente todos estaban estupefactos pero ¿cuál era la complicación en usar una camisa de tu compañero de academia?

-Sé... —Tanteó Deuce, con su usual actitud de temer estropear algo—, que mi pregunta es invasiva pero, ¿es esa la camisa de Floyd-senpai?

Floyd sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no le prestaría una camisa a mi novio? —Mencionó con ligereza, mientras Riddle escuchaba que un par de personas se ahogaban en la mesa.

Oh, ese fue su plan desde el inicio. Qué listo.


	14. ★Rosa; I'll find a way: soy el ganador de las cartas que no puedo jugar★

Riddle escuchó la voz de Jade desde fuera de su dormitorio.

-Será sólo por uno o dos días. No podemos dejar a Azul por mucho tiempo. Dile a Riddle que te irás. —Mencionó el gemelo de actitud calma.

El pelirrojo se sintió confundido cuando no escuchó la puerta ser tocada.

-No creo que sea necesario avisarle al pececito dorado, ¿no? tiene que estar ocupado ¡vámonos, Jade! —Bramó Floyd desde fuera.

-¿No tendrás problemas después?

Riddle no pudo oír más sobre eso, porque al parecer, Floyd se había llevado a Jade lejos de ahí. Usualmente Floyd se lanzaría a su habitación, se recostaría en la cama e invadiría su espacio personal de alguna manera.

Quizás ¿quería unos días en soledad? no tendría nada de malo, dado que el de ojos platinados necesitaba descansar también, pero ¿por qué irse sin avisar? ¿a dónde irían? ¿por qué no decirle algo?

Tampoco podía excusarse con que fue de imprevisto, porque estuvo frente a él. Suspiró, antes de sentir que una ola de inseguridad lo invadía.

¿Y si Floyd ya se había aburrido? esa volatilidad siempre podía hacerlo desanimar con una avidez impresionante, con una velocidad garrafal.

Trató de no pensar demasiado. De todos modos, podía usar su tiempo libre en estudiar. El mismo Jade había dicho que eran sólo un par de días ¿no? y si Azul se quedaría en Octavinelle a cargo del Mostro lounge, entonces seguramente volverían rápido.

Estaba bien.

Sin darse cuenta, se dirigió a observar cómo los menores se encargaban de los preparativos de la fiesta de no cumpleaños. No podía dejar de pensar en el tono de voz implementado por el mayor mientras decía que debía estar ocupado.

¿Era tan malo?

Hubo un tiempo en que a Riddle no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que hiciera, sino que simplemente debía cumplir su deber, casi como un reflejo. Gracias a sus compañeros, había comenzado a considerar el significado detrás de cada acción, de cada palabra. Era tortuoso, porque parecía que desde que había comenzado a experimentar lo que era el apego, tanto emocional como físico, se quedaba corto ante todo lo que sentía.

No sabía cómo retribuir lo que Floyd le daba. Suspiró hondamente mientras se dirigía a los erizos y comenzaba a platicarles un poco, alabando su pelaje, o sus pequeñas naricitas humedecidas. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, llenando de calidez su pecho a la par.

¿A Floyd le gustarían los erizos? ¿o intentaría intimidarlos? quizás no quería descubrir eso pronto.

Apenas se había ido y ya quería verlo de nuevo... otro suspiro, y sintió repentinamente a alguien detrás de él. Tomó su bolígrafo, y activó su magia única antes de siquiera pensarlo.

-Oh, quizás no debimos aparecer de sorpresa. —Masculló Deuce por lo bajo, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro y la otra palpaba el collar.

-¡Te dije que era una mala idea, estúpido! ¡ahora estamos atrapados con estos feos collares!

Riddle alzó una ceja en cuestión.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes? —Preguntó, omitiendo el hecho de que la distancia física entre Deuce y Ace era ridículamente corta, pero ellos no parecían notarlo.

Como si se hubieran acostumbrado a una cercanía imperceptible.

-¿No puedes lucir menos desanimado? —Preguntó Ace—, quiero decir, sí, tu novio no está aquí ¡pero todavía podemos alimentar a los erizos! de hecho, es mi turno hoy. —Comentó el pelirrojo más alto, acercándose a la jaula y sonriendo mientras les ponía un poco de comida.

Esa aseveración de Ace fue como un balde de agua fría. Sí, lucía más nostálgico, pero no era culpa suya. Fue como si de repente le gritaran "hey, estás completamente perdido y dependiente", y la idea no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Pero trató de simularlo bien.

-De todas maneras, líder de dormitorio, ignora a Ace. Veníamos porque el líder de Octavinelle necesitaba hablar contigo.

Tan pronto como esas palabras fueron dichas, Riddle sacudió un poco su ropa, y se dirigió al sitio en cuestión. 

Azul lo estaba esperando a las afueras del lugar, como si todo fuera una coordinación fatal.

-Jade me dijo que Floyd no te contaría sobre el viaje que tenían que hacer, por lo que te dejaré esto. —Mencionó, extendiendo un papel con unos números—, que yo esté enterado, no fueron al mar. Deberían tener señal. Fueron por dos días, o uno, dijeron que no quieren estar mucho tiempo fuera. Lo que sea.

Azul no parecía su usual él, y seguramente él tampoco. Lo comprendía, porque aunque fuera uno o dos días, seguía siendo mucho tiempo para ambos, sin saber el paradero de los gemelos.

-Gracias. —Dijo, y se retiró a la habitación.

Cuando entró, vio una rosa sobre su mesilla de noche, junto a un papel con un número telefónico, que reconoció rápidamente en esos trazos desordenados.

El mismo número que Azul le dio.

"¡Pececito dorado! Jade y yo salimos por unos recados. Seguro nos escuchaste fuera de tu oficina ¡pero volveremos en un día o dos! hasta entonces, nos veremos, ¡te extrañaré! llámame cuando encuentres el número de teléfono".

Riddle rió mientras observaba la flor cortada con torpeza. Floyd era listísimo, seguro sabía cortar rosas, pero por el apuro, quizás se había hecho algunas heridas.

Tomó su teléfono celular, y rápidamente digitó los números. Tras uno, o dos sonidos de espera, la llamada fue contestada.

-¿Aló?

Esas palabras estremecieron algo dentro de él.

-Floyd. —Llamó con severidad, y escuchó una carcajada.

-¿¡Pececito!? ¡qué rápido llamaste~!

Ante la voz del más alto, que sonaba despreocupada, supo que en realidad no había nada mal. Que seguramente Floyd estaba ansioso por salir y volver a la escuela, así que no se despidió porque lo vio innecesario.

Realmente era un idiota.

-Mhn, ¿qué tal todo?

-¡Aburrido! pero necesitábamos venir aquí o habría problemas, ¡te contaré todo en la noche! ¡hasta entonces, espera por mí!

La promesa implícita de volverse a ver era todo lo que pudo tranquilizar a Riddle.


	15. ★Caballero; 90 minutos: haces que se me vayan mis dudas sobre ti★

Casi eran las doce de la noche cuando Riddle estaba acomodado en su cálida cama, abrazado a sus almohadas. La calidez de sus mantas y su estado somnoliento lo mantenía distraído.

No escuchó el primer golpe a su ventana. Pero sí el segundo. Y el tercero. Oh, cortaría una cabeza a ese ritmo. Quien fuera que le estuviera molestando en ese momento, estaba condenado a enfrentar su furia, sobretodo porque Floyd se había olvidado de llamarle, así que quizás estaba un poco más molesto de lo usual.

Cuando levantó la cortina, lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto. Floyd en realidad llegó esa noche. Mientras volaba de forma algo torpe su escoba, parecía que el viento causaba estragos en su cabello en lo que intentaba sostenerse contra la gravedad.

Riddle estaba sin palabras, cabía decir.

-¡Floyd! ¡¿estás loco?! —Preguntó Riddle, mientras abría la ventana y lo dejaba entrar a su cuarto—, ¡son las doce de la noche!

-¡Faltan algunos minutos! ¡así que sólo estuve menos de un día afuera! ¿no soy genial~? anda, elógiame. —Dijo el menor, mientras entraba a la habitación, aunque resbaló de la escoba, dando de bruces contra el suelo.

El pelirrojo se carcajeó por lo bajo.

-Eres un fracaso. —Comentó, mientras iba a su cama una vez más, metiéndose entre las sábanas.

Floyd tomó asiento en la superficie esponjosa en la que Riddle ya se había acurrucado.

-¿Fue un día largo? —Preguntó el de ojos platinados, mientras bostezaba y se acomodaba más contra su almohada, sintiendo una paz absoluta mientras observaba el rostro de Floyd.

-Mnh, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

El más bajo de ambos siempre sentía que Floyd ocultaba cosas, a diferencia de su propia persona, que era absurdamente transparente. Pero estaba bien. Le daría su tiempo al más alto. Por el momento, sólo quería dormir.

-Bueno, ya nos vimos, ¿por qué no te has ido a tu cuarto? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras veía a su compañero desviar la mirada.

-Porque es tedioso. Me harán muchas preguntas. Prefiero estar contigo, no parece que quieras sonsacar nada de mí.

Riddle asintió a eso.

-Entonces duerme aquí. —Bramó, más rápido de lo que pudo pensar, indicando la zona que estaba por detrás de su cama—, ¡pero no hagas mucho ruido! —Añadió—, no quiero que piensen nada malo, y se supone que es contra las reglas, ¡aun así-!

-Ah~ ¿harás una excepción por mí? qué dulce~.

El más bajo sintió cómo Floyd, que se había quitado el bléiser, se recostó a su lado, y rápidamente envolvió su cintura, ejerciendo presión para acercarlo a él.

-¡Te he dicho que no abuses de tu suerte o mi paciencia! —Masculló por lo bajo, mientras volteaba para quedar frente al amplio pecho de Floyd, que inmediatamente lo empujo contra él, haciéndolo chocar con su persona.

-Sí, sí. Duerme. —Dijo el más alto, mientras trazaba sinsentidos en su espalda—, tengo sueño, no seas ruidoso.

Allí, con la respiración ajena tan cerca de él, no recordaba el por qué se había sentido tan nervioso esa tarde. Todas las dudas que tenía se esfumaron mientras esos largos dedos se deslizaban por las hebras de su cabello.

Si Riddle era sincero, la calma absoluta de ese momento nunca la había sentido, exceptuando las otras ocasiones en que Floyd lo había tomado por la fuerza y le había cobrado favores de manera absurda. Esas salidas lo divertían, pero nunca había sido arrullado con tanta ternura. Podía ser que debido al cansancio, el más alto fuera más dócil de lo usual, pero ni siquiera con toda esa calidez emitida podría decir en voz alta que se sentía cómodo.

Asumir comodidad era un símbolo de vulnerabilidad, no estaba listo.

-¿Realmente quieres que me quede a dormir? —Habló el de ojos heterocromos, mientras continuaba deslizando los dedos de una de sus manos por su espalda, acariciándola con cariño.

-Haz lo que quieras. —Indicó—, pero si te quedarás a dormir, que sea pronto. —Dijo, y se cubrió con la sábana hasta donde pudo, para ocultarse de la mirada ajena.

Oh, ¿en qué se había convertido? tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan...

Un beso fue depositado en sus cabellos.

-Creo que soy un desastre durmiendo, ¡bueno! ya lo descubrirás. Buenas noches, mi pececito dorado~.

Riddle asintió, e intuyó que eso fue todo lo que Floyd necesitó para sentirse calmado. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo tomó algo de valor, y se acercó a él.

-Tengo frío. —Se excusó, y momentos después se sintió adormecido.

En su estado de somnolencia, las horas pasaron lentamente. Recordó cierta ocasión en el mar, con el cielo claro y tranquilo como él mismo, y el sol reluciendo en lo alto, entibiando cada parte de él aunque Riddle muchas veces lo despreciara.

Así como con Floyd, el nacido en agosto no tenía muchas opciones para evitarlo. Y de todas maneras, comenzaba a sentirse seguro a su lado. La sensación de saberse parte de alguien era inefable.

Cuando la mañana se anunció con sus rayos solares colándose por entre la cortina, el pelirrojo frotó sus ojos tratando de desperezarse, sintiendo una presencia a su lado, y riendo un poco por lo bajo, antes de tomar uno de sus almohadones y lanzarlo contra el rostro de Floyd.

-¡Despierta! —Bramó el mayor, con su voz estridente—, ¡vamos a llegar tarde a nuestras clases!

El cuerpo del menor se tensó ante el golpe, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah~, no puedo creer que tendré que quedar viudo tan joven. —Comentó Floyd, abrazándose al cuerpo de Riddle.

El más bajo simplemente suspiró ante la amenaza inofensiva. Mientras miraba a Floyd allí, tendido en su cama con esa presencia malhumorada e inevitable, pudo darse cuenta de algo que no notó con anterioridad.

Así como el sol le daba vida a la triste luna bajo el manto de la noche negra, Floyd de cierta manera agitaba su vida, iluminándola, siendo su propio sol.

Para Riddle, Floyd era lo más similar al sol. Pero jamás se lo diría.


	16. ★Mago; Sugar: sí, tú me enseñas un buen amor, lo haces bien★

Cuando Riddle se levantó esa mañana, de todos los días, sintió una incomodidad. Como si el hecho de que ninguno de los muchachos de Heartslabyul tuviera que ser levantado a la fuerza porque nadie estaba allí le provocara más miedo que satisfacción.

Si era sincero, estaba un poco colapsado con toda la idea, pero trató de no pensar demasiado en eso. En su lugar, miró la hora y decidió que valía la pena comenzar su día.

Hasta que miró su teléfono celular, que por algún motivo no había dejado de sonar.

Vio alrededor de trescientos mensajes ¿¡en qué lío se había metido el dúo de primer año, que tenía tantas llamadas perdidas de Trey y Cater!? ¿por qué nadie había tenido la amabilidad de despertarlo?

Suspiró lo largo de la tarde, porque estaba seguro de que en algún momento alguien le explicaría la situación. Todos parecían evitarlo como si acaso fuera un virus, y eso le causaba escalofríos. Ni siquiera Floyd estaba por los alrededores.

Lejos de sentirse solo, estuvo tremendamente confundido, porque se notaba que quienes pasaban de largo a su lado, lo hacían con cierto arrepentimiento.

Pasó la hora de la clase, y aunque tuviera a su lado a Jade, no fue como las otras veces. Realmente se sintió una diferencia abismal, como si algo estuviera ahí y fuera incorrecto mencionarlo.

Evitó el tema, y siguió viendo como cada persona pasaba de él, hasta que vislumbró a Floyd a lo lejos. Las seis de la tarde, su sagrada hora del té, podía ser evitada si comprendía toda la situación, ¿no? pero la vestimenta de Floyd parecía más formal de lo usual...

-¡Pececito dorado! —Grito el de ojos heterocromos mientras se acercaba a él—, ¡al fin llegas!

Riddle alzó una ceja, como si en realidad quisiera reprocharle que todos lo habían evitado ese día cuando no deberían. Mientras el más alto lo abrazaba, él sólo se resignó a suspirar por lo bajo.

-Demasiado complicado para perder el tiempo contigo. —Señaló, mientras el nacido en noviembre entrelazaba con él sus manos y lo llevaba a un sitio en específico.

-Vamos a Mostro lounge, nos esperan. —Mencionó, mientras parecía de buen humor.

Floyd de buen humor aseguraba calma por unos momentos, así que Riddle se sintió aliviado mientras lo acompañaba. Parecía que en realidad, todo había sucedido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Comenzar a interactuar con Floyd, considerarlo alguien cercano y repentinamente sujetar su mano contra la suya de forma tan dulce...

Inesperado. Tremendamente inesperado.

Cuando entró al lugar, había una gran cantidad de gente que parecía un poco avergonzada, pero Riddle simplemente desvió la mirada en disgusto. Fuera cual fuera la situación, él no merecía ser ignorado.

Vio una mesa con un juego de té, y sus amigos esperaban allí, por lo que se acercó a ellos. O al menos a los de tercer año, mientras la música comenzaba a ambientar y todos volvían a lo suyo.

-¡Riddle! —Saludó Trey—, veo que Floyd le quitó la sentencia a todos.

-¡Al fin te trajo con nosotros~! ¡no pudimos hablarte todo el día! aquí, ten el té. —Extendió Cater—, Ace está distrayendo a la gente y Deuce le está haciendo compañía, ¡ya sabes cómo son!

El de orbes platinadas asintió, y vio cómo Floyd se acercaba a él con una sonrisa, haciéndole una seña al pelirrojo de primer año.

El más bajo del grupo alzó una ceja en cuestión cuando Ace llegó al sitio.

-¡Buenas tardes, líder de dormitorio! permítame ser el mago guía esta noche~. —Cantó el muchacho, tomando las manos de Floyd y entregándole un mazo de cartas.

Riddle suspiró, porque conocía esos trucos demasiado bien.

-No lo arruines, Trappola. —Señaló—, confío en ti.

Ace sonrió.

-No podría hacerlo, dependen de mí como su mago, después de todo ¡Soy su as!

La mano de Floyd comenzó a barajar el mazo y extendió las cartas al nacido en agosto.

-Muy bien, líder de dormitorio. —Guió Ace—, elije una carta. Ni yo ni Floyd-senpai debemos verla.

La carta que decoraba sus dedos era la reina de corazones. Rió por la ternura que le causaba que en esa fiesta que parecía haberse realizado sin motivos algunos, hubiera trucos de ese calibre.

Volvió a meter la carta al mazo, y comenzó a ver cómo Floyd luchaba por revolverlas al pie de la letra según las indicaciones de Ace, y se perdió brevemente en la concentración de Deuce, que observaba las manos de los muchachos, quizás intentando descifrar la forma en la que se realizaba el truco.

-Ahora, Floyd-sepai dirá cuál es tu carta y te la entregará, ¿bien? —Indicó Ace con una sonrisa cómplice, y Riddle miró confundido al mencionado.

-¡Con todo gusto!

Floyd comenzó a entregar las cartas boca-arriba del mazo volteado, prestando principal atención a una en particular. Sin voltearla, pareció ligeramente dubitativo.

-La reina de corazones. —Dijo el más alto, antes de voltearla—, ¿esa es tu carta? ¿es la que tienes en mano? —Cuando el nacido en agosto volteó la carta, la estupefacción pintó su rostro.

-Eh...

-¿Qué dices, pececito? —Preguntó Floyd.

-Esta no es mi carta... —Admitió, mientras la volteaba para que los demás pudieran verla, ante el rostro orgulloso de Ace.

-Oh, ¿pero sí es la reina de corazones? ¡fíjate bien! —Señaló el chico tritón, mientras tomaba la carta con un papel en la superficie y lentamente lo retiraba, revelando la carta del palo más alto.

La reina de corazones yacería prístina si no fuera por el pegamento de ese papel que antes estuvo en su superficie.

-¡Floyd-senpai, no arruines la sorpresa! —Se quejó Ace, mientras hacía un puchero.

Riddle no procesaba nada, porque se suponía que todo estaba claro entre Floyd y él, ¿no? ¿por qué hacer una fiesta sólo para hacer... eso?

-¿Qué dices entonces, pececito? —Insistió, y Riddle desvió la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder asintiendo levemente.

-Mnh. —Dijo, y fue todo lo que Floyd necesitó para abrazarlo con esa fuerza descomunal que poseía.

El papel que fue retirado de la superficie de la carta, con la pregunta "¿quieres ser mi novio?", era algo que Riddle conservaría por el tiempo que estuviera a su lado. 

Quizás Floyd realmente sería una luz en su vida por mucho tiempo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas madrugadas! aaah~ la mudanza es muy dura twt ¡pero finalmente conseguí tiempo para actualizar! de nada me sirvió tener el día uno del DeuAce, si no tenía este listo... en fin. Con esto se termina la primera mitad del fictober ¡y comienza la segunda! espero verles por allá. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, les tkm <3


End file.
